The Epiphany
by Snapcat
Summary: With finals, a school dance, and ghost hunting to worry about, Danny is already swamped. What happens when a guy moves in on Sam and Danny finds himself realizing his feelings for her? DxS! long time no see huh?
1. It All Began

Hello everyone. This is my first D.P fic and I am really excited to post the first chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1: "It all began…" 

You know, I'm not usually the type to pay attention in English. In fact, Lancer's voice usually sets my mind off into space. But for some reason today's vocabulary lesson caught my attention. Lancer wrote the word _epiphany_ on the board and defined it as a: sudden realization; a sudden intuitive leap of understanding, especially though an ordinary but striking occurrence. I can definitely say that I've experienced one. I looked to my left at the reason for my epiphany, Sam Manson, who was too busy reading the note I had given her at the beginning of class to notice my staring. As she finished the note she neatly folded it in half, placed it slowly on her desk, and then looked at me with wide, teary, and confused eyes.

I guess it all started a couple of weeks before the end of the year dance. Things were pretty hectic with me due to the pressing thought of finals next week and no time to study with the constant interruption of ghost fighting. Wait I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Daniel (Danny) Fenton and I (due to an accident in my ghost hunting obsessed parent's lab) am half ghost. This means that I can turn into Danny Phantom and proceed to kick ghost butt. Now that that's out of the way, on with the story. Like I said, I have had almost no time to study for finals because of ghost fighting.

So, always there to help with studying, (and almost every other problem I deal with) were my best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha (Sam) Manson. Tucker is your average techno geek, into everything technology related. Sam is a little harder to describe: she is a filthy rich, gothic, ultra-recyclo-vegitarian, and she couldn't care less what you think of her and would never think of using her money to become popular.

We were all sitting in my room, staring intently at our books but obviously not absorbing any of the information that they held. We hadn't spoken in a while and the silence took me out of my daze. I glanced at the clock and was surprised when I saw that it was only 4:00 pm.

"Sheesh it feels like we have been studying for hours and its only been 30 minutes!" I said suddenly. The sound of my voice made Sam and Tucker snap out of there daze also.

"I wouldn't really classify this as studying, considering the fact that Danny's reading a French text book and doesn't even take that class.

"What? Oh…" I said closing the book and looking at the cover.

"I don't need to study anymore, I've been doing it for two weeks!" Tucker nearly shouted, obviously irritated that he wasn't out doing anything else.

"Well I would have been too if I hadn't been saving the town!" I yelled. Tucker looked as if he was going to retort, but Sam interrupted him.

"Look you guys, I think that we should go grab something to eat at the Nasty Burger and then come back and help Danny study." Sam said as if she hadn't even been listening to Tucker and I argue. I wondered what she had been thinking about shortly, but then was distracted by the sudden thud that was made when Sam's backpack fell off the bed as she stood up. Her books and folders fell out of it in the process and I kneeled down to help her pick them. Then, just like in a corny 50's movie, we both reached for the same book and immediately pulled our hands back and blushed. Tucker had turned around from packing his backpack just in time to see our blush-fest.

"Oh for crying out loud, you two at it again?" he said while slinging his pack over his shoulder and opening the bedroom door. "Let's get going before the Nasty Burger is packed with the 'after football and cheerleading practice' crowd." Tucker said impatiently, holding the door open and motioning his hand through it. I stood up quickly as Sam shoved the remaining book into her bag and hurried out the door.

OK... now it your turn. Review please. I don't think that 5 reviews is too much to ask for the second chapter.

Forever true

Snapcat


	2. Mingling Around the Salad Bar

Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry that the first chapter was so short, I was kinda using it as a prologue. I am going to try very hard to keep this story in Danny's pov. Its so hard not to throw Sam's thoughts in here sometimes. Also, I'm a girl so it's a little difficult write in a guy's pov. Ok I also wanted to tell S.E.L that I noticed that Tucker seemed kinda mean when I finished chapter one, but I promise that I will try to keep everyone as in character as possible. Ok, now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Mingling Around the Salad Bar

As we reached the Nasty Burger, it was obvious that we hadn't missed the "After football and cheerleading practice" crowd. Opening the door we all quickly scanned the place for a booth, table, or _anywhere_ to sit. After a few seconds Sam pointed to an open booth and she and I quickly hollered, "Not it!" and ran to the table.

Tucker mumbled, "Dang it," and walked submissively to the long line of jocks and preps, waiting to order.

"This seems wrong," Sam said slowly, sitting across from me and frowning at the line Tucker could barely be picked out of.

"Hey this whole 'not it' idea was his. Besides he knows our orders. Then looking away from the mass of people, I saw Sam staring down at the table. I would have been more worried about her mood had Paulina not walked by and sat down at the table not far from us.

"Hey Danny are you going to the…" Sam started to say, but then seeing that my attention was… elsewhere, stopped and looked back down at the table. After about a minute or so, someone obstructed my view and I was brought back to reality (not the one where I was carrying Paulina off into the sunset). I then realized that Sam had said something I quickly said,

"Sorry Sam what did you say?" She looked up and exhaled loudly before saying,

"I was wondering if you where going to th…going to need help on your history final, I mean it seems like your doing ok in that class and we should concentrate on math and other stuff right?" She said the last part so quickly that I had to stop a moment to take in everything she said.

"Um, yea I guess that makes sense." I said. Just then Tucker came over and sat down in the seat next to me so hard I hit my head on the window. He set an empty plastic bowl in front of Sam and a burger and fries in front of me. I started unwrapping my burger and Sam looked as though she was about to get up to go fill her bowl from the salad bar when Tucker said through a mouth full of food,

"So Danny, who are you gonna take to the dance?" Sam sat back down in her chair quietly. I thought a moment and then looked over to Paulina. Tucker followed my gaze and then looked back at me and smiled.

"But it's not like a have a chance, I mean she's probably already got a date." Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tightly gripped the salad bowl with both hands. Tucker painfully swallowed and enormous bite of food and then said,

"I'm sure that she would happily go with the 'Ghost Boy' though." The thought in my head went from happy to worried almost immediately.

"Yea but what if my parents show up suddenly and ruin the whole dance trying to capture me?" Tucker shrugged and I decided to change the subject, seeing the effects that the Paulina conversation was having on Sam, (why did she hate her so much…)

"So who are you taking Tucker?" He nodded in Valerie's direction and hurriedly chewed the food in his mouth so that he could tell me his plan to get her to go with him. Sam then slowly got up and walked over to the salad bar. Tucker began telling me about how he would steal Valerie's English study guide and then be her 'knight in shining armor' when he helped her study. Then I noticed a guy I had never seen before walk over to Sam who hadn't looked up from the lettuce she was dropping into her bowl.

"Hey there." The guy said and Sam jumped a little and turned around quickly to see a tall guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes standing very close to her. Tucker noticed that I had stopped listening to him and his attention shifted to the new guy.

"Who's that?" Tucker said while balling up the paper from the burger he had just inhaled.

"Don't know." I said, not looking away.

"Hi." Sam said promptly.

"I'm Nicholas," guy said and hearing no response quickly added, "And your name is…"

"Sam," Sam said quickly.

"I am guessing that that is short for-"

"Samantha," she said, cutting short his guessing. Sensing the annoyance in her voice he turned around and saw me staring at him with a puzzled look on my face (Tucker was busy starting his second burger).

"Ahh," Nicholas said slowly, "You're taken, I'm guessing."

"What?" Sam said, suddenly interested in the conversation, "Oh, no that's not my boyfriend, that's my _best friend_." Sam recited, as she had many times before to everyone else that made that misconception. She then turned around and scooted her bowl down the bar, allowing Nicholas room to begin filling his bowl (although it was somewhat obvious that he wasn't interested in the salad).

"Really," he said, his mood changing back to the slightly cocky one it had been moments ago. "So you go to Casper High right? I think I have seen you around."

"Yea, but I don't have you in any of my classes." Sam said, her mood also changing into a more relaxed one.

"That's not surprising, I'm a sophomore. You're a freshman right?" he said, dumping a small amount of a lettuce into his bowl.

"Yea." Sam was just starting to feel comfortable talking to this stranger when she stopped, mid-ranch-dressing pouring, when he said,

"So do you think I could have your number?"

"Oh… um, I'm sorry I really don't give my number out to guys I just met." Sam said, almost embarrassed. She'd never really gotten that attention from a guy before. Nicholas no where near resembled a guy just shot down, on the contrary he said smoothly,

"Well then I guess you'll just have to get to know me." Sam didn't know what to do. At the time I couldn't hear what they were saying (I found all of this information out later) and I just remember how uncomfortable she looked, that made me a little mad.

"Hey, so I got to go eat before my friends finish their food so… bye." With that Sam walked away, only turning around when he said,

"I'll see you around Sam." Sam sat down and began to awkwardly eat her salad.

"Whof fwass fwthat?" Tucker said shoving that last bit of his second Nasty Burger into his mouth. At first Sam looked confused, but then deciphering what Tucker had said responded,

"Some guy named Nicholas, I guess he goes to our school, he's a sophomore." Sam shoved a big fork of lettuce into her mouth.

"What did he want?" I asked innocently, picking at the fries and finally selecting a 'not so gross looking' one and popping it into my mouth.

"I don't know, well my number for thing." Tucker and I looked up at her and after a moment's silence I said,

"Did you give it to him?" the question seemed innocent enough, but Sam's answer sounded frustrated.

"No Danny, I don't give my number out to random guys." She went back to eating her food. The subject was then dropped due to the uncomfortable mood it left. We started talking about finals and study methods and soon we were finished eating and left the then 'not so crowed' Nasty Burger.

We started to walk back to my place, but thats for normal kids. We walked casually into the nearest alley, where after a flash of light, I flew Sam and Tucker back to my house. When we walked through the front door, we were greeted with the usually Fenton hospitality, being tackled to the floor while my dad yells

"No body move! There was just a ghost in this area seconds ago!" Sam, Tucker, and I smiled.

"Well, we'll scream if we see a ghost. We're going to my room to study." And with that the three of us hurried off into my room, trying not to laugh at the scene we were leaving behind: My dad on the floor behind the couch, my mom apologizing to my sister Jazz, who upon her arrival had been blasted with ecto-goo.

"Ok," I said shutting the door behind me, "Back to studying." We sat back into our original places: Me at the head off the bed, Sam at the foot of the bed, and Tucker at the desk not far from my bed.

"Ok, so we should start with English since it's the hardest, and get it out of the way," Sam said getting the huge English text book out of her backpack and opening it. Tucker and I followed suit and they began to quiz me. After hours of essay questions and reading, we closed the books. Sam fell back, head hanging off of the edge of the bed.

"I think that's enough for the night Danny." She said yawing.

"Yea man I think you know more than me now." Tucker said beginning to pack his stuff.

"I hope so, I can't afford to do bad on the final, considering the fact that I am barely holding a C in Lancer's class." I said, also packing. Sam didn't move from her position and Tucker stood up and said, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning

"All right man I'm out, I've got curfew in ten."

"Thanks for the help Tuck," I said also stretching.

"Anytime man," Tucker said as he left, shutting the door.

"Ugh… I think I had better go too, not that my parents care, but I'd like to pretend I'm normal and have a curfew," Sam moaned sitting up reluctantly from the position she had laid in. She threw the books and papers that were scattered over the bed into her bag and stood up, I stood up also, saying

"Hey Sam, was that guy bothering you, cause if he was I could, ya know, 'take care of him' for you," I said with a grin, but in a serious tone.

"Who Nicholas? Oh, no he actually seemed kinda nice, arrogant, but nice." Sam said throwing her bag over her shoulder and almost falling down under it's weight.

"Ok, just making sure." I said regaining the lighthearted tone we had been using before.

"Thanks though," she said heading for the door.

"Thank _you_ for all of the help studying." I said walking up to her. I felt suddenly like I should give her a hug, it just seemed like the thing to do at the time. She sensed this also and gave into the hug in which she was first stiff. It went from friendly to uncomfortable without warning and we quickly left each other's embrace.

"See you tomorrow." She said hastily walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"See ya." I said quietly. I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. "That was weird," I said quietly. Sam and I had hugged before, but it never felt like _that._

Yea for me! I am trying to make the chapters longer so bear with me. Ok review time! I am going to ask for 15 reviews, still not a lot to ask. I love all of you that review!

True always

Snapcat


	3. A Hardy Handshake

Yea for reviews! I got my 15. Oh and I wanted to clear up that when I asked for 15 reviews I meant total, not new ones. I just want to tell you guys that Nicholas is not a ghost, but don't worry, Danny will get to teach him a lesson!

If the updates start to take a little while, it's because I have tons of tests that I am studying for so please bear with me. Ok, enough talking, on with the story.

A/N: The chapter starts on a Thursday, next week is finals, and the week after is the dance.

Chapter 3: A Hardy Handshake

I woke up the next morning the same as I do every morning, tired. While attempting to sleep, one ghost kept me awake half the night, the box ghost. For the dumbest ghost I've ever met, he sure does know how to ruin my life.

School started out pretty normally, I got to school late so I didn't see Sam or Tucker until after 3rd period. Things were awkward between Sam and I for a few minutes, but were brought back to normal when Tucker came running up to us, barely able to let out the words,

"She said yes!"

"She said she'd go to the dance with you?" I said excited for Tucker's achievement.

"Ummm, no. She said she would let my help her study, since she 'mysteriously' lost her English study guide. I'm going over to her house tomorrow!" Tucker said, growing more enthusiastic with every word. Sam and I laughed and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

We went our separate ways upon entering the cafeteria to go get our food. Tucker headed towards the meat, Sam to the vegetables, and I went over the normal food. You know it's funny how I'm the one with ghost powers, and they are the weird ones sometimes.

We met back at our usual table and started talking about the dance.

"Step two of my plan 'Get Valerie' will be set into action tomorrow." Tucker said proudly, stuffing his face with a steak sandwich.

"Ok '007'." Sam said trying to hold back a laugh because Tucker was serious.

"Yea well at least you have a plan Tuck, I still have no idea how I am going to ask Paulina to go with 'Inviso Bill' and avoid my parents showing up." I said staring intently at Paulina who was surrounded by boys begging her to go to the dance with them.

"Danny why do you even want to go with her? I mean do you think she would even consider going with you if you weren't the 'Ghost Boy'?" Sam said finally, she had been quiet about the subject until then, it wasn't like her not to voice her opinion on Paulina.

"Which is why it's a good thing that I _am_ half ghost." I said smiling, taking a bite of something that resembled chicken.

"Yea Sam, besides are you even going to the dance?" Tucker asked, finally putting his food down.

"Oh, I don't know, it's not like someone has asked me and… I don't even know who _would_ ask me and…" His timing was perfect, before Sam could even finish her sentence, Nicholas walked up to our table, beaming widely. (A/N I know I said that Nicholas was a Sophomore, but at my school Freshman and Sophomores eat together, so I am going to make Casper High like that for the purpose of the story)

"Hello Sam." Nicholas said brightly.

"Hi Nicholas." Sam said, obviously happy for someone to have changed the subject of her going to the dance.

"I haven't had the chance to meet your friends yet." He said glancing from me to Tucker.

"This is Tucker." Sam said, pointing to Tucker who waved friendly. " And this is Dan-"

"Danny," I said standing up and thrusting my hand out to Nicholas. He looked surprised for a second, but then regained his cool and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it tightly, and I matched his grip. His grip tightened and mine did the same. It must have been an odd sight, us two standing there gripping each other's hands forcefully, but smiling at the same time. I can remember the smirk look on his face. It made me squeeze even tighter and led him to do the same.

"If you two are done holding hands…" Sam said with an annoyed tone. We both immediately let go and I sat back down.

"Right," Nicholas said, remembering why he had come over here, "Sam I was wondering if you do me the honor of eating lunch with me, there is an open table over there." He said gesturing with his arm to the table.

I waited for Sam to kindly refuse, but she almost immediately said,

"Sure." And she started to gather her stuff. She stood up and started to walk away, but she first turned around and said cheerfully, (which was very not like her)

"I'll see you guys 6th period." And she walked away.

"I can't believe she went with that guy, I mean she just barely met him." I said with a stunned tone.

"She obviously is enjoying the attention, I mean does she ever go out with guys other than us?" Tucker said, not particularly interested, seeing that Valerie had just joined Paulina's table.

"Yea but its just… not like her." I decided to let it go. Thinking back I wish I would have gone over there and dragged Sam back over to our table, but at that point everything still seemed to innocent.

I know that this chapter is pretty short, but serves it purpose. Ok, please review… I am not going to ask for a number of reviews because it seems like you guys stopped reviewing when I got to 15 last time… but if I don't get any reviews I'll surely cry, and if that happens I won't want to update so… review and I will be happy which means another chapter!

Forever true

Snapcat


	4. Dead Rocker III

Hello all! Thank you all for the reviews! They make the world go 'round. I know that the story has been moving really slowly but I promise it will pick up! I had planned on updating this weekend, but I came down with some virus this morning, so I didn't go to school. I feel like crap, but what could make me feel better that writing? Ok enough of me, story time.

Chapter 4: Dead Rocker III

Tucker and I finished our lunch, talking about the dance, and the approaching relief of summer vacation. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the cafeteria. I looked over and saw Sam gathering her stuff from the table she had been sitting at with Nicholas. She was laughing at something he said and she leaned over and touched his shoulder. At that I felt a sharp pain and my stomach.

_I'm just being an over protective friend, that's all_. The thought played over and over in my head.

"Dude, we gotta go. I don't need Lancer yelling at me, and neither do you!" Tucker grabbed my arm, and I looked away from Sam.

"Yea… lets go." I said walking out of the cafeteria. We walked into Lancer's class and sat down. Tucker sat a couple of seats behind me. I started pulling out my stuff that I needed to at least pretend I was paying attention, when Sam walked halfway into the class, turned and waved at someone, _I wonder who it_ _could_ _be, _and sat down at her seat to the left of me. She turned to me and smiled, I smiled back.

She seemed so happy. On one hand, seeing her happy was great. Everyone wants to see their best friend happy right? But then again, I wasn't happy. Before I could make sense of my contradicting feelings, Lancer stood up and began to talk, and there went my mind: out of the classroom and off to think of anything else.

"All right everyone, I hope you were paying attention, you're finals are next week," Lancers voice suddenly penetrated my mind and everyone started cleaning up. I did the same. Then I looked over to Sam who was still smiling.

"Wow, someone really enjoyed Lancer's lesson," I joked, throwing my backpack over my shoulder. Sam smiled and blushed,

"No, I guess I'm just a little happy cause Nicholas said he'd walk me home after school." Sam stood up to adjust her backpack.

"Oh, so we aren't studying today." Normally that thought would have been a relief but…

"We still can, um… why don't you and Tucker come over to my place a little later. My parents are going to some dinner party at 5:00 so it would be better for you guys to come over after they leave anyways." She obviously didn't want to put Nicholas before her friends, that was just Sam. _At least it was then._

"Ok cool," I said just as the bell rang.

"What's cool, me?" Tucker joked, walking up behind us. Sam left to go find Nicholas and I filled Tucker in on the plan.

"And you don't have a problem with that?" Tucker said as I closed my locker and we started heading out of the school.

"No why would I?" I said smoothly. Tucker gave me an 'I don't buy that' look. Before I could say anything else, a high-pitched voice piped up from behind us.

"Oh Danny!" Paulina said teasingly as she walked up to Tucker and I.

"H-hey Paulina," I said, holding tightly to my pants to avoid having them fall down again. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had talked to the ghost boy lately, you know the End of the Year dance is coming up…" Paulina said innocently, "and I was wondering if the ghost boy was going."

"Oh um… he told me that he was thinking about going, and he said if he did go he would…um… definitely take you." I lied, trying to sound casual. A big smile spread across Paulina's face.

"Really! Tell him I would definitely go with him if he's going! Bye Danny! Thank you!" and with that she skipped off to gloat to all her friends. Tucker and I turned around to continue our walk home, but as I turned around I saw on the other side of the street, Sam and Nicholas walking, hand-in-hand. The joy that has just seconds ago engulfed me left, and I got that same twinge of pain in my stomach.

"Dude! Total score! She came to you, so now you don't have to worry about asking her… and you're not listening to me." Tucker followed my gaze to Sam and Nicholas. "Ah hah… man you need to make up your mind, make a move on Sam or let her go and focus on Paulina."

"What?" I said, looking away as Sam walked out of view around the corner. "Oh, no I'm just… concerned… I mean she just met this guy yesterday… and now she's all… I don't know." I said, giving up trying to explain feelings that I didn't, at the time, understand. Tucker raised an eyebrow and put his elbow on my shoulder as we continued walking.

"Man, you got it bad… and until you realize it, you are gonna be in a world of hurt while Sam's getting buddy-buddy with this guy." Tucker said as we neared my house.

"I'm fine with Sam and Nicholas, Tuck. It will just take some getting used to. Don't you find it a little strange, Sam having a…boyfriend?" _Why was that last word so hard to say?_

"Whatever man," Tucker said, giving up on trying to knock some sense into me. "So I'll see ya at Sam's place at 5:00 right?"

"Yea, we're going to study Algebra tonight OK?" I said opening my door slowly, looking out for someone who might tackle me.

"Sounds fun. See ya later." Tucker said, walking away. I shut the door behind me and, taking advantage not being ambushed at the door, walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips out of the cupboard. Then I hurried up to my room quickly. _Finally, an afternoon where I don't get a lesson on the newest invention for an hour!_

Up in my room, I plopped on my bed and began munching on the chips. Just when I had time to relax and think, my ghost sense went of.

"Great, there goes my quiet afternoon," I said to myself, standing up and changing into Danny Phantom. As I phased through the wall, I was surprised when I didn't see a ghost. I flew up a little high to get a better view of my surroundings when I was hit in the back of the head with something.

"Ow! What the heck…" I said turning around quickly and grabbing what had hit me out of the air. "The Fenton Boo-marrang?" And then I heard the familiar voice of my dad.

"I hit him Maddie! See I told you he would come if he saw that ghost with the obsession with boxes!"

"Yes Jack, now hit him with the portable portal before he escapes!" my mom said patiently.

The Box Ghost, I don't see the Bo- 

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboard and square! I have told you, ghost child, that you cannot hold me in your cylindrical container! My new masters have freed me, and now they shall destroy you!"

"Masters? Wait my parents let you out? But they would never free a gho-ahh! I barely dodged the green goo from the portable portal. Unfortunately for the Box Ghost, he got hit right as he turned around. With a swirl of green light, he vanished.

"We'll get you, Ghost Kid! If it takes the rest of our ghost hunting lives, we will put back into the ghost zone where you belong!" I could hear my mom shout as I went invisible and flew back into my room.

"Great, now not only is Valerie after me, but now my parents have it out for me too." I said changing back to normal and flopping back down on my bed. "I can't believe they would free the Box Ghost, just to try to catch me. What have I ever done?" Then several flashbacks flew into my head of times where 'Inviso-Bill reeked havoc' on the town. "At least Paulina doesn't think I'm evil… oh my gosh Paulina!" It was then that I realized that if I took her to the dance as Danny Phantom, Valerie _and now _my parents would be there to ruin the dance.

I told all of this to Sam and Tucker later that evening as we ate the pizza we had ordered.

"Dude that sucks!" Tucker said shoving the pepperoni-less pizza slice into his mouth.

"Tell me about it, now what am I gonna do?" I said, throwing my head down onto the table.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing you're _not_ gonna do, and that's fail your math final. I think tomorrow we can have one last study session to review everything, and you should be good to go." Sam said cheerfully, standing up and throwing away the empty pizza box.

"Sorry man, but I can't study with you tomorrow. That's when I'm going to Valerie's to be her knight in shining armor." Tucker stood up and flexed.

"More like 'knight in shining barrette' Sam teased as she sat back down at the kitchen table. "That's ok, Danny and I can study here again. Same time ok with you Danny?"

"Yea sure, anything to get away from my parents." I said, brightening up. _Just me and Sam, wait no…bad thoughts._

"Speaking of that, what's the dizzle with you and Nicholas, Sam. You two looked awfully cozy walking home today." She blushed and giggled a little, then immediately regained her 'don't give a damn' composer.

"I don't know, he's just cool to hang with is all. He's taking me to a movie after school tomorrow. Tucker and I looked up from our food.

"Ooo… Sam's gonna get cozy with Nicholas in the movies." Tucker said with a really perverted tone.

"Shut up Tucker! We're just friends." Sam defended, thought the last part of that sentence didn't sound very sincere.

"What movie?" I asked, "Cause you can tell by the type of movie whether it's a date or not…"

"Yea, like if I took Valerie to a movie, I would take her to Dead Rocker III. Plenty of 'arm grabbing, lap sitting' scary goodness in that movie," Tucker laughed. Sam's eyes widened and she was quiet.

"He's taking you to a scary movie? That's a date Sam!" Tucker said, almost in tears at Sam's expression.

"That's not really 'first date' material, Sam. I mean… when a guy asks a girl to a scary movie… its not to… you know… watch the movie." I said, trying to keep the emotions brewing in my stomach from showing.

"We go to scary movies all the time though," Sam suddenly was angry at how Tucker and I were treating her like a baby. "I think I can handle myself just fine, I'm not some easy going slut like Paulina."

"Hey, leave Paulina out of this!" I said, I don't know why but I just got so defensive.

"Ok guys… lets just let it go. Sam, we know you can take care of yourself, we're sorry. Right Danny?" Tucker said slowly, trying to stop this from escalating.

"Yeah, sorry Sam." I said, I really was sorry too.

"That's ok. I guess I need you guys to be there to look out for me, you guys are like brothers. She went over to Tucker and gave him a hug, and then she walked over to me and did the same. I didn't want to let her go, and I didn't like the idea of being thought of as Sam's _brother_. I can remember how good her hair smelled, as I buried my face into it. Sam froze. Tucker cleared his throat loudly and Sam and I quickly left each other's embrace.

"It's getting late, we had better get going before your rents show up, Sam." Tucker was almost always there to end the awkward moments. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if he wasn't there.

"Oh, yeah… right." Sam said, following Tucker and I to the door.

"Thanks for all the help, Sam." I said as I opened the door.

"Anytime Danny, see you guys tomorrow." Sam called as Tucker and I walked out of her house. We waved, and she shut the door. Tucker looked at me, but surprisingly didn't comment on the events that had taken place in the past few minutes. He just shook his head, waved goodbye, and started to walk towards his house.

"See ya man!" he called, turning around slightly.

"Later!" I yelled back, as he was now fairly far away. As I entered my house, it was obvious that my parents had gone to bed, and Jazz was sitting on the couch watching TV. I plopped down next to her and sighed loudly when I saw what was on the TV, a preview for Dead Rocker III.

Yea for finishing this chapter! I feel better already… actually I feel like I was hit by a truck, but it's nice to think positive! Ok people, review time… I know you can do it…just click that button down there. Reviews make my day, and I need cheering up right now! Loves to all!

True always

Snapcat


	5. The Epiphany

Hello readers! I think that I am pretty much over my virus so three cheers for not feeling like dying!

I have to tell you that while writing this chapter, I am listening to My Chemical Romance, so if it seems a little… angry, that's why.

Grr… I hate Nicholas (my own character!) so much that its all can do not to have Danny take him down… but that wouldn't be much of a story. Not much else to report, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom…blah blah

Chapter 5: The Epiphany

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm blaring. My eyes shot open. My face still almost completely stuffed into my pillow, lying on my stomach, I let out a loud groan. Without changing my position, I swung my left arm in the direction of my nightstand, and felt my hand connect with my alarm. My room was then silent.

I stumbled downstairs (after throwing my clothes on and attempting to brush my hair) and found the usually scene in the kitchen; my parents working on some invention and my sister reading a book that resembled a dictionary. I grabbed a bowl of cereal already poured for me by my mom, and ate it, not yet awake enough to care that it lacked milk.

"So, Danny…did you sleep well?" Jazz asked with a cheery tone.

"Nope." I said blankly. She gave up conversation with me, as she did every morning, and continued to read.

"Why not sweetie? Was something bothering you?" My mother asked me with a concerned tone, looking up from what she was tinkering with.

"Umm… I was… you see…"

"He was studying! He has finals next week you know." Jazz blurted out loudly.

"Oh that's right! Are you prepared Danny?" my mother asked, not changing her worried tone.

"Yeah. Sam and Tucker have been helping me study this week." I said, relieved for Jazz, strangely, covering for me. I shot Jazz a confused look and she quickly went back to reading her book. Just then, a loud knock rang through the house.

"That's Sam and Tucker. See you guys later." And with that I grabbed my backpack off the table, and went to the door. When I opened it I was greeted with Tucker's beaming face.

"Ready to go?" he asked brightly.

"Yep." I said unenthusiastically. I stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me. Tucker skipped down the steps of the porch and on to the sidewalk. "morning people…" I mumbled quietly. "Where's Sam?" I asked, realizing she wasn't there suddenly. Tucker nodded his head backwards and I followed the motion. I then saw two figures standing across the street. One was obviously Sam, and while I couldn't make out the face on the other, I didn't stop to wonder who it was. "Oh, well lets go."

We started to walk across the street and before we were even halfway there, Nicholas's voice broke the silence of the morning.

"Good morning!" he said vibrantly. As we neared the two, I could see Sam's groggy face. I laughed to myself, _wow, she looks like she wants to be in her bed as much as I do… wait, that thought came out wrong!_

"How are you this morning Danny?" he asked, not really quieting his voice from the volume he had used to yell across the street.

"Swell." I answered, trying my best to be polite (well kind of). We started to walk to school, side-by-side in the following order: Nicholas nearest to the street, Sam next to him (of course), me next to Sam, and Tucker next to me. Nicholas and Tucker were chatting about something that it was too early for me or Sam to care about.

She looked at me and nodded lightly in Nicholas's and then Tucker's direction and rolled her eyes. I smiled slightly. She mouthed the words, "Morning people" and let out a quiet sigh. I laughed a little louder than I had meant to. Nicholas noticed my laugh, and stopped his conversation with Tucker. He then swung his arm up and rested it around Sam's shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. I just looked down, it was too early to be mad, _but what was I mad about?_

We walked in silence until we neared the school, and students could be seen coming in from all different directions from different neighborhoods. Many of them looked like they were sleepwalking. Tucker spotted Valerie and, raising his hand to us in a wave, jogged off in Valerie's direction.

"Hey Val!" he shouted. She slowed her walk to allow him to catch up. "Are we still on for tonight's study session?" he asked excitedly, she nodded and the rest of their conversation was inaudible. I smiled to myself at the thought of Tucker's ridiculous, but apparently affective, plan to get Valerie to go to the dance with him.

"That reminds me," Nicholas said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Are we still on for tonight's movie, Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered with a confused tone, obviously not understanding why he asked. She already said she'd go right? I didn't wonder why he asked. My smile faded

"Good!" Nicholas cheered. He lowered the arm he had around her shoulder to her waist, and pulled her even closer. Sam looked uncomfortable. At the time, I figured she didn't like him holding her so close because they hadn't even been on their first date yet. It didn't occur to me that it was because _I _was standing there.

I wanted to lunge at him for making her feel like that. It was the same feeling I got the night she met Nicholas, when he had asked her for her number so suddenly. But before I had the chance to make a huge jackass out of myself, icy-blue breath escaped my mouth. Sam noticed and her eyes widened.

"Hey Nicholas, lets hurry up and get to my locker before school starts so I can… show you my new CD!" Sam blurted quickly. Nicholas smiled, all he knew was that Sam wanted to get away from me, and it thrilled him.

"Sure." He said, allowing himself to be dragged quickly in the direction of the school. Anger welled in my stomach. _He just struck a nerve with me. I can dislike someone without it having to do with their association with Sam. I hate Dash and he's not dating Sam…_ I was busy convincing this thought to myself and momentarily forgot about the ghost. My ghost sense went off again and reminded me.

I ran into the nearest alley, and after a flash of light, flew up to find the ghost. Unfortunately, it was plural, _ghosts_. I turned around and saw three lizard-like ghosts flying in my direction. I knew at that point that I was going to be late for school, but I didn't care because I then had something to take out my anger on.

I had heard the bell ring about ten minutes ago, but ignored it as I sucked the ecto-gaters into the thermos, one by one. I ran down the hall, scanning the locker numbers to my right, trying to find mine. Since I wasn't looking where I was going, and being the _graceful_ person that am, I of course ran into someone. It was, or course, my favorite person.

"Someone's a tad late, now isn't he." Nicholas mocked.

"Right back at you." I said angrily, cramming the papers that had fallen out of my backpack back in, crumpling them in the process.

"I've got PE homeroom so, I'm not worried. Being with Sam is more important to me. What's your excuse?" Nicholas asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business Nick!" I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked, with a 'not-so-concerned' tone.

"I never said that." I answered. Beginning to walk away.

"You didn't have to, it's obvious. It's also obvious who you _do_ like." He said nonchalantly. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "And it's too bad, because it's too late. She's not interested in you. She even told me that she wished you wouldn't make her feel so obligated to help you study, so she could spend more time with me. You should stop holding on to her like she cares about you the way you want her to. She doesn't."

My stomach churned at the sound of his voice, and the lump of anger that had been building in my throat all morning swelled. It was all I could do to keep my voice down from a yell.

"You're lying, Sam wouldn't say that. She would never put _you_ before me… or Tucker."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you," his voice was so calm that it fumed me more, "but sometimes, we have to hear the truth."

"Then here's the truth Nicholas." I said, the volume of my voice rising, "You are not right for Sam, its obvious. When she finds realizes it, she's going to dump your ass and find someone else!" I couldn't hold back my anger any more. Nicholas however, seemed amused.

"And who exactly is she going to find? You? You've known her for how long? And she hasn't shown any interest in you. How long has she known me? A week. Seems kind of obvious to me who she prefers.

"You know what Nicholas!" I shouted, eyes glowing green. "You-"

"Are twenty minutes late Mr. Fenton!" I turned around in shock to see Mr. Lancer (who had no class first period and monitors the halls). "I suggest you and you friend here break it up and head to class!" I walked away, fists clenched. "I'll see you sixth period Daniel." Lancer grumbled as I walked past him.

"Bye Danny!" Nicholas yelled to me in an 'oh-so-satisfied' tone. I didn't turn around or respond.

As I walked into first period history, everyone turned their heads towards me and snickered.

"Late again Danny." Mr. Fowler said looking up, uninterested, from his book. "Seeing as it's the end of the year, I won't give you detention."

"Thank you Sir." I said taking my seat near the front.

"I'm not doing it as a favor to you, I just don't want to stay after school with you. I've got better things to do." The class snickered again. I pulled out my history text and opened it to a random page, and collapsed my head onto it. Nicholas's voice rang in my head over and over again… _"And who exactly is she going to find? You? You've known her for how long? And she hasn't shown any interest in you…"_

"But that doesn't matter, I don't like Sam like that… I don't, we're just friends… what do I care who she dates… as long as she's happy…but I'm not happy…" I whispered to myself, while shoving my history and spanish book into my locker. It was at that time, lunch. I had been telling this to myself since first period. "But I do care who she dates… this is stupid…" Sam came into view, walking hand-in-hand with Nicholas, a ways down the hall. I stared at them for a few seconds before shifting my locker door so that they were out of my view. "This _is_ stupid… I can't keep lying to myself… its only made things worse…" I shut my locker door and Sam and Nicholas came into view again, much closer. "I can't believe it took this dumb ass to make me realize something so obvious… I do have feelings for Sam." I leaned my head against my locker, looking down at the floor. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice that made my stomach flip-flop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Woot! I have been waiting with anxious fingers to type Danny's epiphany since the story began. Trust me though, the story is far from over! Right now I have… let me see… 33 reviews. I am going to ask to make it to 40 before I update. So lets do it to it people, review! I love all you reviewers… you make the world go 'round! Farewell until the next chapter…

True always

Snapcat


	6. Late Arrival

Woo hoo! I got past 40 reviews! You guys rock out loud! Sorry if that last chapter ended with a bit of a cliffy, it didn't really mean for it to. You guys that have been waiting for me to update are in luck because, I actually recaught the virus I had from my mom, who caught it from me. So I am staying home again today, which means its time to update. For those of you who hate Nicholas, which is probably all of you, you will hate him even more as the story goes on so… be prepared to want to maim him. Ok enough of me, story time.

Chapter 6: Late Arrival

I looked up to see Sam standing next to me, smiling widely. Then my eyes shifted the person holding her tightly with his right arm. Nicholas stood there, looking as happy as can be.

"Hey Danny, you alright?" Sam asked, seeing the look of nausea on my face.

"Yeah, just a headache." I rubbed my head slightly with my hand, and then ran it through my hair (Tucker says I do that when I'm uncomfortable, I guess he's right). "Where's Tuck?" I asked, noticing he wasn't with them.

"He's talking to Valerie, he said he'd meet us at our lunch table. I guess his planned worked cause Valerie is talking to him in public now." Sam said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, alright then. Lets go before the lunch lines are too long." I said after a pause. We started to walk off to the cafeteria. _Great, now I have to sit with just Sam and Nicholas until Tucker's done talking to Valerie, lord knows how long that will be._

As we entered the cafeteria, Sam waved as she headed off to the salad line, which wasn't very long (big surprise). Nicholas and I headed off in the direction of the regular food, when thankfully, he walked over to where his friends were sitting and chatted with them. He barely ever talked to his normal friends since he… met Sam. I watched him as he turned his face in Sam's direction, and all of his friends did the same, and laughed. His friends all shook their heads and punched him on the arm laughing. I felt my face grow hot. _It's like he showing her off like a trophy! I guess he has the right to, Sam is a trophy_. I stepped up to the lunch lady and she dumped some kind of mashed potato mixture onto my plate. I decided that's all that I'd get, I wasn't hungry.

When I neared out usual lunch table, I was happy to see Sam sitting there alone. Nicholas still chatting happily with his friends. I sat down across from Sam.

"Hey," she said putting down her spork. "Nicholas said he be over here in a few minutes, I guess he had something to tell his friends."

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm. Sam glared.

"You don't like him very much, do you." She asked, sounding a little disappointed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Nicholas's words from this morning rang in my head. _'You don't like me very much, do you?… It's also obvious who you do like…And it's too bad, because it's too late. She's not interested in you. She even told me that she wished you wouldn't make her feel so obligated to help you study, so she could spend more time with me. You should stop holding on to her like she cares about you the way you want her to. She doesn't…'_

"I just… don't know him very well, I guess." I said, not wanting to make hurt her feelings. "So Sam, we're still going to study tonight at your place right?"

"Yea, same time as last night. After I come back from the movie with Nicholas." Sam said, shoving a bite of lettuce into her mouth. "So guess what stupid thing Paulina did in biology…" It was nice, Sam and I eating together, chatting like we used to before… _him._ Our nice moment lasted only about five minutes because Nicholas came over and sat down next to Sam, sliding her over so that he was across from me. He grinned slightly before leaning over and kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam froze mid-bite, spork still in her mouth. After a few seconds she regained her composure and finished her bite. Like I said before, Tucker was always there to end the awkward moments, and for once I was happy he was.

"Hey guys! Man the roast beef line was brutal, but it was worth it!" Tucker said, plopping down next to me, causing me to scoot over and sit across from Sam. "So what's going on?"

(Silence)

"Oh, we were just talking about Paulina's inability to use a microscope." Sam said, trying to break the silence.

"Hey that reminds me, are you gonna take her to the dance, Danny?" Tucker said, deciding to ignore the obviously strange mood.

"I don't know, I'm kind of rethinking asking Paulina." Sam and Tucker stopped their chewing.

"Are you serious? Ok, that's just weird." Tucker laughed and went back to his food. Sam sat still.

"Why Danny, have someone else in mind you want to take?" Nicholas said in a condescending tone. Suddenly there was a loud ringing in my ears. Thank god it was the bell for lunch to end. I stood up quickly and grabbed my stuff.

"Come on Tuck, let's hurry and get to class. I'm already on Lancer's bad side because of what happened this morning." I grabbed Tuck's arm and pulled him out of his seat. Nicholas smiled at the mention of what had happened this morning.

"You coming Sam?" Tucker asked, fighting my tugging to hear her answer.

"I'll walk you, Sam." Nicholas stood up and grabbed his things.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in class then." Sam said slowly, she hadn't said anything since the subject of me not taking Paulina to the dance came up. With that Tucker gave in to my pulling and we speeded out of the cafeteria.

"What was all that about?" Tucker pulled his arm free as we stopped outside of the cafeteria.

"I have some to tell you, and I don't want any crap about it. I just want you to listen ok?" I said impatiently.

"Alright man what?" Tucker's tone changed from angry to curious. I sighed loudly and mumbled something so quietly that Tucker couldn't hear. "What?" he asked.

"I like Sam…" I said only loudly enough for him to hear the first part.

"You like what?" Tucker asked, wondering why I wouldn't say what ever it was louder.

"I like _Sam_!" I said with a hushed emphasis on the last word. Tucker's eyes widened, then teared from the laughter he was trying to hold back, he failed. A burst of laughter erupted from him. I walked away, face red from embarrassment and anger.

"S-sorry man!" Tucker said, running up behind me to catch up. "It's just, well, why are you just realizing this now?"

"I don't know, but I am going crazy. Nicholas is taking her to that movie tonight and… well you know!" I bellowed as we entered Lancer's room. "All I know is that I have to tell her, tonight when I go over to her place to study."

"Good, get it out now before she's married to-" I slapped my arm on Tucker's chest as Sam appeared in the doorway of the classroom with Nicholas. She gave him a hug before shutting the door and sitting at her desk. The bell rang and Lancer started lecturing to the class about Shakespeare. I, of course, was thinking of other things.

_How am I going to tell her? I can just see it now… 'So Danny, the quadratic formula is useful when-' 'Sam, I have feelings for you so you need to dump Nicholas this instant!' Yeah, that would go over well. What if she doesn't return the feeling? I mean then, not only would she be with Nicholas, but then she would know how I feel and it would ruin our friendship._ I looked over at Sam, she was diligently taking notes. I couldn't help but smile._ This is going to be harder than I thought._

The rest of the school day, I was lost in thought of how to tell Sam.

When school was let out Sam and Nicholas headed straight for the movies and Tucker went with Valerie. I walked home alone for the first time in I don't know how long. It was ok though, I had more time to think. When I got to my house, things were fairly normal. I was able to get to my room without too much ghost talk.

As soon as I open the bedroom door, I threw my backpack in a random direction and jumped on my bed. I rolled over to my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. I had come to the conclusion that just outright telling her would be best. Now I had to worry about her reaction. Several possible turnouts ran through my head. In some she ran over to me and jumped in my arms. Those were the ones that made the prospect of telling her seem ok. Then again, there also were the ones where she laughed at me, yelled at me, even one where she through her math book at me and knocked me unconscious (although I knew the probability of that one was slight).

I decided that, instead of lying in bed freaking out until 5:00, I would go get something to eat and maybe take a shower. I went down stairs and did just that. I grilled myself a cheese sandwich and ate it, chatting with Jazz about finals. When I finished I looked at the clock, it was 4:45. _No time for a shower, I bet Sam will be home early anyways… she'd better be!_

"See you later, Jazz. I'm heading over to Sam's to study." I ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack and then headed out the door. I walked slowly on the way, not wanting to have to wait too long for her if she wasn't back early from the movie (which I was seriously hoping she was). As I reached her house, it was obvious that her parents weren't home. I rang the loud doorbell and waited. Nothing. I looked at my watch, 5:10. I wasn't early. I decided I would wait for her on her porch. I sat down and took my backpack off. The minutes went by like hours as I sat there for what felt like forever.

I looked down at my watch, 6:02. I few minutes later, I heard voices. I peeked my head out from the porch to see who it was. It was Sam, walking leisurely with Nicholas, hand-in-hand. He said something to her and she giggled. Then he stopped walking, and took her in his arms. My heart dropped. I decided this would be a good time to go invisible. I poked my head further out from the porch (since they couldn't see me). Nicholas had one arm around her waist and his other hand cupping her cheek. He drew her in close and kissed her. I felt like I was going to pass out. I sat back on the porch, and became visible. I didn't want to watch the seen taking place on the sidewalk. Because of that, I didn't see that Sam immediately pulled away, blushed, and left him.

"Bye Nicholas," Sam said hastily and walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Sam." Nicholas left, walking back the way he came. Sam walked up the porch and saw me sitting there, pale as a ghost (I had to say it).

"Danny? Oh my god Danny! I am so sorry, what time is it?" Sam asked, sitting down next to me.

"6:15." I said blankly. "I'm guessing you had fun with Nicholas."

"Danny, I am so sorry. How long have you been waiting?" I saw how sorry Sam looked, I decided she didn't need to feel as bad as me.

"Only an hour." I said, forcing a smile. She smiled a little too.

"Dead Rocker III was sold out so we had to watch some other movie that didn't start till 4:30, and I forgot about studying. Hey we can still study, though. Is that ok with you?" she asked hopefully. If I hadn't seen her kiss Nicholas moments before, the thought that they didn't see Dead Rocker III would have comforted me.

"Yeah, that's fine. Lets go inside, it's starting to get dark." I tried to push the mixture of anger, jealousy, and sadness away to keep me from doing something stupid. I was able to, but I couldn't for very long.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Danny's having a rough week huh? The next chapter is going to be the best one yet! But you gotta work for it people, I want reviews… so review, there is a lovely button down there that you can click to submit one. Ok farewell until the next chapter

True always

Snapcat


	7. Playing a Game

Hey everyone! I am trying to update as quick as I can, but I think that I will end up doing it every weekend. As long as I don't turn into one of those once a month authors, I think I'm ok.

I feel bad torturing Danny this whole story, but it had to be done. Before I post this chapter, I have to ask you to please, don't be mad at Danny. He's just a little, upset.

Another thing is that, you'll see, I try not to use the word 'love' when talking about Sam and Danny. I honestly don't think two freshmen in high school know exactly what love is, heck I know I don't. At this age, I think they do know that they have 'feelings' for each other, so those are more of the types of words I use in the story.

Just to clarify, this story is being told from the future by Danny. I think by the end of the story, everything should be explained. Ok enough of me, time for the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, if I did I wouldn't have taken out all the D/S like they seemed to have. (What the heck happened to all the D/S?)

Chapter 7: Playing a Game

We walked into Sam's room, and quietly sat in our usual spots (me at the foot of the bed and her at the head). It was obvious to me at that today was not the day to tell Sam how I felt about her. (A/N don't kill me, its just part of the story!) I didn't move, not taking my eyes off of my hands. Sam sat still for a moment, and then grabbed her backpack and pulled out her math textbook.

The scene from only a few minutes ago kept replaying in my mind. Each time the kiss lasted longer. _Danny_. Suddenly a new person took Nicholas's place. _Danny._ It was me, standing there with Sam, I leaned in… "Danny!" Sam yelled, finally getting my attention.

"What? Oh, sorry Sam. I guess I was kinda spacing out." I said, trying to shake away my thoughts (they were going to get me in trouble, making me more jealous and even more angry).

"Ok Danny, what do you not understand?" she asked while taking out some other papers. I was lost in thought.

_I don't understand why it took my so long to realize something that everyone at school already knew. I don't understand how you can like a jerk like Nicholas. I d-"_

"Danny!" Sam yelled, louder than the first time. I snapped my head up, and gave her my attention. "Is there anything that we have gone over that you are still confused about?"

"Umm… I don't know, we went over a lot of stuff." I answered finally, pushing away the emotions.

"Well take out your notes and see if there is anything that looks confusing." She said, grabbing my backpack off of the floor and thrusting it in my lap.

_Good, something to do with my mind to keep it off of…_

I then pulled out several crumpled papers, and remembered back to this morning when I had ran into Nicholas and knocked my math notes out of my backpack.

_("Someone's a tad late, now isn't he." Nicholas mocked._

_"Right back at you." I said angrily, cramming the papers that had fallen out of my backpack back in, crumpling them in the process.)_

I snapped. It was the last straw and I couldn't keep all the emotions inside any longer. My face grew red and I clenched my fists. Then I thrust a finger accusingly into Sam's confused face.

"How could you be with a jackass like that!" I yelled. Sam's face was then a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"What are you talking about Danny?" she asked, pushing the finger out of her face.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about that sorry excuse for a human being that you call a boyfriend!" I stood up from the bed, throwing my hands into the air.

"Nicholas? Who said anything about him being my boyfriend?" Sam asked defensively, not moving from her spot on the bed and obviously taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Sam don't play stupid, I saw him kiss you outside! And I bet it wasn't the first time today!" Her patience left her at that statement.

"You were spying on me? I can't believe you were spying on me!" She stood up and waved her hands angrily in my face.

"I wasn't spying, I was waiting for you after you stood me up! You know I never thought that you would put him before me! I mean come on Sam, I'm your best friend!" I walked a few steps away from Sam and turned my back, satisfied with the point I had just made. I didn't expect what she said next.

"What about all the times you put Paulina before me! Huh? What about all the times you blew me off to be with her! I apologized, Danny! Which is more than you've ever done!" I turned back around to see Sam's angry face. Suddenly, I felt guilty… which was quickly replaced by more anger when she continued. "At least Nicholas actually likes me for who I am! Unlike Paulina who won't even give you the time of day! He makes me feel special, Danny! I know he wouldn't act like this!"

"Ugh! I am done having this conversation!" I marched over to my backpack and started throwing the papers back into it, again crumpling them. I threw it over my shoulder and started to leave.

"Don't like to hear the truth, huh!" Sam yelled as I walked out of her room. I heard the door slam behind me. It dawned on me that Sam is obviously a much better arguer than I am. I marched down the steps of her house and all the way back to mine. I threw open the front door and tossed my backpack onto the couch.

"Hey Danny. Hey what's wrong?" Jazz said with increasing volume, as I was stomping up the stairs to my room. She stood for a second at the bottom of the stairs, and then heard my door slam. "I'll ask later." She said to herself.

I fell onto my back, lying on my bed (sheeze I do that a lot, don't I). "Well, that could have gone better," I said quietly. I remembered that fact that I had gone over to Sam's place with the intensions of telling her how I felt about her… feel about her. "That's it I guess, she's still with Nicholas and now I'm sure she hates me.

I spent the remainder of the weekend actually studying, trying to keep my mind occupied. Every time I thought of Sam, it just made me mad. Tucker came over Sunday evening, I hadn't seen him since he left to go to Valerie's on Friday. At least someone's plan had worked out.

"Danny!" Tucker said, running into my room. He had sounded anxious to tell me something over the phone, but he said he wanted to tell me in person.

"What?" I said, looking up from my history book (wow, there's nothing like a huge fight to make you study).

"It's about Nicholas." Tucker was out of breath from running, or at least power walking, all the way to my house. He sat down on the bed in front of me. I looked back down at my book.

"Don't care Tuck."

"Look, Sam told me what happened and…"

"So she told you that she kissed Nicholas?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"Umm… no, but that makes it even more important that I tell you-"

"Tucker, I don't care about Nicholas or Sam or anything involving them. I'm done dealing with it." I cut Tucker off again, this obviously irritated him because he practically yelled the next thing he said.

"Nicholas doesn't care about Sam! He's just playing a game!"

I looked up.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Short chapter, I know. The next chapter will be longer, I swear. Ok it's your turn. I left this one at a cliffy so if you want relief, ya gotta review! So lets do it to it people! See yall next chapter.

True Always

Snapcat


	8. Rules, Fools, and Good Advice

Hello hello! I'm meeting my deadline, so yea for having time to update! Thanks to all my reviewers! Reviews turn my frown upside-down!

Also I'd like to wish everyone a happy Halloween! If you still trick-or-treat then I hope you make a killing on candy. If you are like me and find something else to do on Halloween, then have fun (and try not to get into too much trouble.)

Not much else to report, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, if I did I wouldn't have taken out all the D/S like they seemed to have. (What the heck happened to all the D/S?)

Chapter 8: Rules, Fools, and Good Advice

"What?" I asked Tucker, while closing my textbook slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nicholas is playing a game with Sam, he doesn't really care about her, Danny." Tucker said in a very serious tone, one he seldom used.

"What game? I don't understand what you're talking about Tucker."

"Do I have your attention now?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I nodded. "Ok then." He let out a slow sigh, and shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Nicholas and his friends made up this game last year, they call it the 'Dating Game'. They all take turns being what they call the 'It Guy', he's the guy that pretends to date the girl. The rest of them pick out a girl for the It Guy to 'date'. Then they all bet on how far they think the guy can get with the girl, and write it down in a notebook. The It Guy bets on how far he thinks he can get too." Tucker stopped, seeing the look on my face.

"How did you find all this out, Tucker?" I asked, trying to grasp everything he was saying.

"Valerie told me this afternoon. She says that all the popular people know about it, and sometimes even place bets on people. She said she has always thought it was wrong and wants it to stop. Oh, and she gave me this paper. It's how they decide money and stuff." He handed me a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. I unfolded it and laid on the bed between Tucker and I.

The Dating Game: Point Scoring Rules

Before the game starts, the group will decide on the difficulty of the girl that the It Guy is taking on. There are three levels of difficulty:

Easy: $1.00 per 10 points

Medium: $5.00 per 10 points

Hard: $10.00 per 10 points

Points are scored each time the It Guy reaches a new level. The It Guy will only have 2 days to make it to the next level. If he fails to do so, then his turn is over, and money is collected. The levels include:

1) Name and Number: 10 points

2) Eating Lunch Together: 10 points

3) Going on a First Date: 20 points

4) First Kiss: 30 points

5) Second Date: 20 points

6) Third Date: 10 points

7) Meet the Parents: 30 points

8) Breaking Up (without her knowing about The Dating Game): 30 points

Every level must be completed in order or the It Guy's turn ends. If the It Guys fails to make it to level he bet upon at the start of the game, he must pay the difference. The It Guy may skip to level 8 at any time during his turn if he fears exposure. If he is exposed during his turn, then he must pay all the money he has earned to betters. Once a girl is used in the Dating Game, she is never to be chosen again. Good luck to all players.

As I finished reading the paper, I looked up at Tucker. He had a look of sadness, obviously he felt sorry for Sam. I wasn't thinking of Sam, though. All I could think of was teaching Nicholas a lesson, one he wouldn't soon forget.

"Danny, we have to tell Sam. She has to dump Nicholas before he makes a killing off of her. Danny, are you listening to m-"

"We can't tell Sam yet. If we did she would dump Nicholas and all he would have to do is pay whatever he's earned so-far. No, we need to make sure that he never does this again, ever." I stood up, and looked around my room. Not even sure what I was looking for.

"Danny, we can't do anything now. It's already 8:00 pm. Tomorrow's Monday, you can tell Sam and deal with Nicholas then." Tucker said standing up and looking me in the face. I stopped and sat back down. "Man, I always knew you had a thing for Sam, but look like you want to go kill Nicholas."

"It's just that any guy dating her, other than me, would suck for me. But not only is Nicholas dating her, but he's going to break her heart, Tucker. I can't let that happen, I have to stop him before Sam gets hurt."

"Sorry to break it to you man, but from the way she sounded when I talked to her earlier, she already is." Tucker said, referring to the fight she and I had had.

"Yeah, and now she probably won't even talk to me. Why don't you tell her?"

"Danny, I think that this is something that you need to do. Plus you need to make up with her." Tucker walked towards the door. "I've got to go and tell Valerie that I told you, plus I left all my stuff over there. I kinda dropped everything and came over here when she told me." Tucker said with a bit of a laugh.

"Thank Valerie for me, will you. And thanks for telling me, Tucker."

"That's what friends are for man, and be sure to think of a way to teach Nicholas a lesson." Tucker laughed as he walked out of my room and started down the stairs.

"I don't need to think twice about what to do about him, it's Sam that I'm not sure how to deal with." I said, following Tucker down the stairs and out of my front door.

"Good luck with that, Danny." Tucker called as he started down the street. I closed the door, and leaned back against it. I tried to collect all my thoughts on the situation. Then I look up to see someone standing in front of me, looking concerned.

"Danny, what's wrong? Why have you been hold up in your room all weekend? And what was Tucker doing here so late?" Jazz asked. She had left me alone since I came home Friday, but she couldn't any longer.

Normally I would have told her to mind her own, and gone back up to my room. But I was so desperate for help, that I told her everything.

She had listened quietly as I told her how Sam had started to date Nicholas, how I realized how I felt about her, about the fight Sam and I had, and finally about the Dating Game. I got up from where we had been sitting on the couch and motioned for her to follow me to my room.

We walked into my room and I picked up the paper Tucker had given me about the rules and handed it to Jazz. She looked it over for a minute, shook her head and then did something that I normally couldn't stand. She hugged me. I just stood there, not hugging her back, but not pulling away.

After a few seconds, she let me go and sat on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"Danny, you need to tell Sam everything." She said finally. I nodded, that much I already knew.

"But how, she won't listen to me. I've been such a fool, I should have told her how I felt Friday instead of yelling at her. I'll be lucky if she even looks at me tomorrow. How can I tell her?" I asked, but not expecting an answer.

"Well, you should write her a letter. Write down everything you've been feeling for the past week. Everything that you've wanted to tell her. It's easier to write your feelings than say them, and if she's not talking to you then it's your only choice. You can tell her about this ridiculous game too." Jazz said, waving the paper around angrily.

Suddenly, I felt like there was hope. The thought of telling Sam everything scared me, but it needed to be done. I looked up at Jazz and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks Jazz, that's a really good idea." I stood up and went to find a piece of paper.

"Do you want help writing the letter?" She asked, heading towards the bedroom door. She knew the answer, but thought she should ask anyways.

"No, this is something I need to do myself." I said, grabbing a pen and sitting down at my desk.

"Well don't stay up too long, it's already late Danny." With that she left my room, shutting the door behind her. I turned away from the door, and to the blank piece of paper. _This piece of paper is going to tell Sam everything I feel for her and more_. It was a strange thought.

I wasn't sure how to start it. I finally decided that 'Dear Sam' would do just fine. Writing the rest of the letter wasn't hard. I was just writing everything that I had just told Jazz. As I finished, I wasn't sure how to sign it. I finally decided and folded up the piece of paper. I walked over to my backpack and put the note into the front pocket.

I looked over to the clock, it was midnight. I laid down in my bed, feeling happy about the Sam and Nicholas situation for the first time. I slept really well that night, which was a good thing because I was going to need my energy when I dealt with Nicholas the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took a long time to come up with the rules of the Dating Game! I knew what I wanted, but it was hard to put in writing. Ok, right now I have… let me check… 73 reviews. I am going to ask that I make to at least 80 reviews before I update. I plan on updating next Saturday, but if I don't get to 80 reviews by then, I'll just have to wait until I do. That's just the way the cookie crumbles folks. Hasta la vista, yall.

True always

Snapcat


	9. Brawl in the Bathroom

Hey yall! I got 88 reviews, so I am keeping my promise. It's 9:00 am on a Saturday morning and I am about to do what I love best, write another chapter in my story. I'm not sure if I am weird as far as writers go because I sit down, type a chapter, and post it. I know that other writers take weeks and produce long, long chapters. Oh well, as long as they get posted right?

My internet has been messing up a lot. Like it wouldn't let me log on to my penname and when it did, it reset all my hits! As long as it lets me update, I won't bash my computer into the wall.

As all you writers know, reaching 100 reviews for your first fanfic is a great moment of achievement. I was doing the math in my head and I realized that if I get as many reviews for this chapter as I got for the last chapter, 12 reviews, then I would have 100! I really hope you guys pull through for me!

IMPORTANT: Just so you all aren't confused by the timeline in this story, this chapter starts on a Monday. This is the week Danny has finals, but they don't start until Tuesday. Ok, if it gets more confusing I will try to elaborate.

On with the story

Chapter 9: Brawl in the Bathroom

The next morning started as every other morning. Jazz was reading, my parents where tinkering with something, and I was eating. When a knock came to the door, I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I noticed Jazz flash me a smile as I took two folded pieces of paper out of the front pocket of my backpack and slipped them into the back pocket of my jeans.

"See you guys later," I called as I left the kitchen and opened the front door. I didn't expect to see Sam there with Tucker, but it still sent a shooting pain into my stomach when I saw him standing there alone.

"Ready?" Tucker asked, and I knew his question had a couple meanings.

"Yep." I answered, patting my back pocket. He smiled slightly and we left my porch and started off in the direction of school.

"So, Danny," Tucker said after a few minute's silence, what are you going to do about Sam?" I stopped walking briefly and pulled out the two pieces of folded papers in my pocket, and handed them to him. This first one he recognized as the rules to the Dating Game. The second, he opened and read. After a minute or so he folded the paper back in its original pattern, and handed it to me back to me.

"Man, Sam will _have_ to forgive you." Tucker and I continued to walk. He never asked how I was planning on dealing with Nicholas. I'm guessing it was fairly obvious. And when I did deal with Nicholas, I knew I couldn't use my powers and expose myself, but ghost hunting has done my strength and coordination some good.

We neared the school and Tucker and I went our separate ways. Tucker said something about asking Valerie to the dance. I was sure that Sam and Nicholas were already there (from what I could tell, Nicholas was a morning person and would drag her to school like Tucker did for me).

For about ten minutes I killed time. I went to my locker, took my P.E. clothes to the locker room, and other mundane tasks. By the time I got back to the main locker hallway, I found what I was looking for. Nicholas stood there, with his friends, by the men's room. I stood back, leaned against the opposite wall, and waited.

After a few minutes, I got what I was waiting for. Nicholas's friends walked away, and he was alone. He made like he was going to walk away too, but I didn't give him the chance. I walked briskly over to him, and without stopping, grabbed him by the jacket and drug him into the bathroom. (A/N woo hoo Danny!)

I released my hold on his jacket and he stumbled backwards a few steps. At first he looked confused and angry, but he regained composer quickly.

"Hello Danny, how are you this morning?"

"Cut the small talk, Nicholas. I know everything." I said, trying to sound as calm as he did. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Does that include knowing that we are going to be late? I really must be going, I have to walk Sam to first period." He started to push past me, but I grabbed his jacket and thrust him backwards again. This time he had much more trouble holding back his anger. "Ok Danny, what is this about?"

I took out one of the papers from my back pocket (the rules one) and held is up to his face, allowing it to unfold on its own. As it opened, I saw his eyes open wide for an instant, and then he smiled.

"Aren't we the smart one? But you see, Danny," he said, pushing my hand and the paper out of his face, "You're too late. I've decided that Sam is well, too easy. I'm sure I could get all eight levels from her, but it wouldn't be much of a challenge. I'm afraid she isn't as smart as I gave her credit for."

I dropped the paper, pulled back my arm as far as possible and then and in one motion my right fist collided with his cheek. He staggered backwards and grabbed his face in pain. Regaining his balance, he stepped towards me and looked as if he were going to say something else; I had heard enough of him. My left fist smashed into his jaw. At this point Nicholas had had enough. (I may have been a better fighter, but he still had size)

He lunged at me, so suddenly that it caught me off guard. I fell to the floor under his weight. Before he could inflict any real damage, I flipped him over (adrenaline really kicks in at times like these), and began throwing a series of punches at his face. After a few moments, he pushed me off of him and I fell back to the floor.

I stood up slowly and looked down at Nicholas, he was struggling to his feet. I walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and pushed him up against the wall. He grabbed my hands and tried to pry himself free, but with no luck. It was obvious to me in an instant that he was going to head butt me, and when he did I moved my head out of the way, pulled down on his jacket, and thrust my knee into his stomach. He let out a cough and became limp, me being the only thing holding him up. I pushed him back against wall.

"Now…you're not going to dump Sam…are you?" I asked slowly, taking heavy breaths every few words. Nicholas shook his head painfully. "You're going to let her dump you, aren't you?" He nodded. "And you… and you friends… are done playing this damn game, right?" He nodded yet again. "Good."

With that I released my hold on him and he dropped to the floor in exhaustion. It was then silently understood that the subject was dropped, and that we wouldn't speak to each other for a very long time.

I went over to the mirror to see what damage had been. I lifted part of my shirt (A/N fangirls squeal!) to see that I had a red mark on the side of my back where he had knocked me to the ground. Other than that, I was unmarked.

I heard Nicholas shifting, trying to get to his feet. I looked over to him, and suddenly it hit me: the one that had caused all my grief and suffering over the past several days, was now lying on the floor in front of me. My anger left me.

I walked over to him and helped him to his feet. He started at me for a couple seconds, and then stumbled over to the mirror. I yanked a paper towel out of the holder and held it out to him, he grabbed is slowly and proceeded to dab at the bloody spot under his nose. I went over to where his backpack and a few notebooks that had fallen out of it lied. I grabbed the pack and the notebooks and set them on the sink next to Nicholas. As I was about to leave, I noticed the cover of one of the notebooks. It read in giant letters: The Dating Game, the Girls.

I grabbed it and Nicholas looked over to me. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, and that he was already going to be exposed, went back to cleaning his face. I left the bathroom and stepped out into the now empty halls. (I never heard the tardy bell ring, but it was a safe bet I was late to first period… again because of Nicholas)

I walked into my history class, and Mr. Fowler looked up at me with annoyance.

"Danny, you would think the day before your history final you would bother to show up on time. Sit down and I don't want to hear a peep from you all period!" I walked over to my seat and sat down. I waited until the angry history teacher stopped glancing over to me every five seconds to open the notebook. The madness started on the very first page: girl's names, with several numbers under them, and writing. It went on for over half of the 170-page notebook until I came across the last name, Sam. Just as with the other girls there were numbers under the name, money signs, and progress descriptions. It was like they were running a business, and it made me sick.

I thought of how I had to show this to Sam, I hated knowing that I was going to see her get hurt like this. Nicholas was her first boyfriend. She was never going to trust a guy ever again. I hoped that she would at least trust the guy that stopped the game.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know that this is another of my famous short chapters, but I have a butt-load of weekend homework to do! I can't promise that I will update next Saturday because while I was typing this chapter, my dad got a phone call offering him a job in Alaska! I currently live in California to obviously that would be a big move and things may be hectic around my house for a while. I can however assure you that the more reviews I get, the more incentive I will have to update a.s.a.p. So come people, show me what you've got, post those reviews! Love and hugs!

True Always

Snapcat


	10. Dear Sam,

WOO HOO! (Does 100-review dance). I made 100 reviews and I feel certain sense of accomplishment. I'd like to take this time to mention all of you who have reviewed:

_TayloWolf, loathed wolf spirit, Kats02980416, MickyMouse, blue jolten, S.E.L, Frimmy, Dark Hawk 32, Summers Rage, Robin's Fair Lady, Sister of Sister Grim, Loca4Anime, fh;oaht', Infatuated-Simplicity, Jiece18, Call Me Blue Streak, Isabella, sam manson rulez, 1, Cassandra, Silverflare07, Stitch, Guinivere Sage, thechickenlittle, Mental Mess, i feel awfully random, luvdp88, Rebecca, Darth, gold-eyed hawk, mysterygal02, Liselle129, Caitlyn, 1234567890, Kwazybooga902, passion4HISpresence, willimio, SesshLG, Cool, ilovebeastboy, Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires, divalady963, Gyp, hurt deep inside, crzybassists, Laurelleaves, Lacey52_.

A big woot woot out to you all who took the time to review!

As is turns out, my dad's prospect for a job in Alaska fell through, and I am staying in California. So, I am able to update this weekend! I know that I usually update on Saturday morning, but it's been a busy three-day weekend so I am a tad behind schedule.

Moving on to other business, the other day I was rummaging through one of my CD cases and I came across an old Jewel disc. I popped it in the player and the second track immediately reminded me of Danny and Sam. If you all will read it and tell me your thoughts I would greatly appreciate it. I'm thinking of maybe doing a fic based on it or something.

JEWEL - What's Simple Is True Lyrics

Turn to me with frozen lips

Your hands are icy cold

Your eyes burn bright against the frost-bit sky

You never seemed more lovely than you do right tonight

Pale on the horizon

Like leaves frozen in the snow

Our two shadows merge inseparably

Will time stand still if it's pierced with cold

The more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

I love you

There's a warmth in my heart

It haunts me when you're gone

Mend me to your side and never let go

Say 'Time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold'

The more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

I love you

Twilight descends on our silhouette

How soon spring comes

How soon spring forgets

I wanna hold time, say it'll never begin

Old man winter be our friend

Old man winter be our friend

'Cause the more I live

The more I know

What's simple is true

What's simple is true

I love, I love you

Isn't that just perfect? Ok, but I cannot forget the reason you are all here, The Epiphany! Ok, so this chapter is a little hard to write because it's got the letter that Danny wrote to Sam in it. Danny's POV can be a little hard to write in at times so bear with me. I'm glad that you guys liked the fight scene from the last chapter, because I wasn't sure how good it was. Ok, definitely enough of me.

Chapter 10: Dear Sam,

The next couple class periods went on as normal as possible with finals looming the next couple days. I had been waiting to give Sam the note at lunch, so I was pretty disappointed to learn that she had gone home for lunch. (A/N I hope you all understand what I mean, like her mom came and picked her up for lunch, but will bring her back to school afterwards.) She had heard that Nicholas had gone home 'sick' and the thought of eating with me was out of the question.

"Man, I wish I could have seen Nicholas this morning." Tucker laughed, sliding into the seat across from me. "I know this guy Mikey, from my computer class. I guess he was in the nurse's office fixing the fax machine when Nicholas came in. He says he was thoroughly beaten up. Way to go, man!"

"Tucker, I'm not proud of beating him up. I just had to do it for Sam." I said, trying to hide a smile and not succeeding very well.

"Speaking of her, when are you going to give her the note now?" Tucker asked, digging into his plate-o-meat.

"In English class I guess. I can't come to her house, she would slam the door in my face, so it has to be here at school." I pulled out the note and scanned it over again for no logical reason, and then shoved back into my pocket.

"What do you think she'll do? I mean, she could think that you're making the whole Dating Game up. Then she would be even more pissed off!"

"I know, Tuck. But I am out of options and I think Sam knows me better than to think that I would do that. Even if I have been a major jackass lately." Tucker nodded in agreement. "I just wish I knew how she felt about me… you know what I mean. I could go and confess my feelings, and it could just make things worse between us."

"I highly doubt that. I mean, you know how she gets whenever you're around-"

"Paulina, hi!" I said loudly so that Tucker would stop his sentence short of mentioning her name. Tucker turned around, wide-eyed, to see Paulina, and how close he'd come to a major screw up.

"Hi Danny, and… Phillip is it?"

"It's Tucker." He answered with on obvious annoyance.

"Whatever. So Danny, has the ghost-boy talked to you lately, about me that is?" She asked with a very anxious tone.

Since I was now out of my Paulina induced mental relapse, I could see how desperate she was, and it's was sad.

"Actually yeah I have, and he says that he really just doesn't want to go to a the dance." Her face looked crushed suddenly and while, she wasn't a particularly nice one, she was still a human being with feelings. "You know how people treat him, like he's evil. He says its too much trouble, but it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks anyways Danny." And with that she walked off to the popular table. She was quickly surrounded by girls, giving her false sympathy and hugs.

"What the heck Danny, why didn't you tell her that the ghost-boy doesn't want anything to do with her. She treated you like dirt until she realized she could use you for her advantage." Tucker asked with a very confused tone.

"Tuck, I've gone through too much heart break these past few days to put someone else through it, even if they fully deserve it." Tucker smiled slightly and punched my lightly on the arm.

"Danny, you old softy you." He joked.

"I know, I know… I'm a giver." I said laughing. "You know, this is the one time I can remember actually _wanting_ to go to English class… and this just may be the _longest_ lunch in history!" As if on cue, a loud, obnoxious ringing erupting through the cafeteria. Tucker and I laughed loudly at the timing.

I was thankful for the lighthearted lunch with Tucker, because I needed to be in a good mood to give Sam the note. As I entered Lancer's class with Tucker, and saw Sam sitting in her seat, an intimidating thought ran through my head

_I am about to tell my best friend that her boyfriend has no true feeling for her, that he's using her for money, and that I am practically in love with her!_

Tucker gave me a supportive pat on the shoulder as he walked back to his desk. I slid into my seat next to Sam, took a deep breath, and pulled one of the pieces of paper out of my back pocket.

I looked over to Sam, who was staring intently at her desk. I reached over and slowly slid the paper across the desk to the spot she was transfixed upon. She blinked a few times before looking over at me. I gave the best smile I could, and she looked back down at the note.

I was so thankful when she picked up the note and began to unfold it. The bell for class rang and Lancer started teaching immediately (obviously trying to cram every last bit of information into our heads before finals). As Sam finish unfolding the paper, she looked over at me one last time, as if looking for reassurance. I mustered another smile, and she began to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_First of all I would like to thank you for even reading this note. I've been a complete and total jerk to you these past several days, and I am so sorry. You didn't deserve any of the harsh things I've said to you. It's just that, seeing you with Nicholas made me realize something: I can't see you with anyone but me. I've realized that I have feelings for you that go past those of a best friend. I'm sorry that is took me so long to tell you. Especially because you're with Nicholas now. Which brings me to the part of this note that I hate to have to write._

_A couple of days after our fight, Tucker came over to my place and told me something about Nicholas that you really need to know. There's no easy way to put this so I'll just say it. He doesn't care about you at all, he is just play something called the Dating Game. He and his friends have a game in which they date people to make money, and he's using you. This sounds harsh and you may think that I am making it up, but I have proof that I will show you if you truly want to see. Sam, I hate that you are with Nicholas in the first place, but I hate even more that you are getting hurt like this. Above all I want to see you happy. _

_I hope that you forgive me for how stupid I've been. It's just that you make me crazy, Sam. And you can trust me that by the time you're reading this, Nicholas has been properly taken care of. Like I said, you make me crazy. Sam please say that you will at least go to the End of the Year Dance with me. I couldn't stand to see you go with someone else._

Love, Danny

I believe that this is where you all came into the picture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Phew! I am so thankful that I was able to make the story come around like that. The next chapter is going to start of like the first chapter, and then move one. I think it adds a cool affect to reading experience. Ok, now its your turn… yes you who was just about to leave without reviewing! Just because I hit my target 100 doesn't mean I am done being greedy for reviews (yes I admit it). No reviews means no update! It takes one minute of your time and truly makes my day. Thank you all, until the next chapter

True Always

Snapcat


	11. Accepted Apologies

Hello hello! Again I would like to thank you all for the reviews, they rock my socks! Don't worry if you think that I screwed up and reposted chapter one, it starts out just like the first chapter but if you read on you'll see its different… a lot different.

What the heck happened to Secret Weapons! Argh… sometimes Nick makes me want to just pull out a bat and beat my TV! I like Avatar, but I was expecting Danny! Oh well, guess I will just wait until they do decide to show it.

I am a little sad because I got no feedback on the song lyrics that I put before the last chapter, but I guess that's ok… you all aren't here to read Jewel song lyrics. You _are _here for The Epiphany, though. So here you all go.

Chapter 11: Accepted Apologies

You know, I'm not usually the type to pay attention in English. In fact, Lancer's voice usually sets my mind off into space. But for some reason today's vocabulary lesson caught my attention. Lancer wrote the word _epiphany_ on the board and defined it as a: sudden realization; a sudden intuitive leap of understanding, especially though an ordinary but striking occurrence. I can definitely say that I've experienced one. I looked to my left at the reason for my epiphany, Sam Manson, who was too busy reading the note I had given her at the beginning of class to notice my staring. As she finished the note she neatly folded it in half, placed it slowly on her desk, and then looked at me with wide, teary, and confused eyes.

I mustered yet another smile, and somehow she did too. I then saw her take out a piece of paper from her black and purple binder. She scribbled just a few words on it before folding it lazily a few times. She waited until Lancer turned around before she slid the paper quickly onto my desk.

I was nervous. Actually that may have been the understatement of the year. _What if she doesn't feel the same about me? What if she thinks that I am making it all up about Nicholas…_

Despite all my doubts, I had to read it. Especially because Lancer went back to writing on the board and I knew this may be my last chance to open it before the end of class. Considering the fact that he already watched me closely everyday because (due to late night ghost hunting) I tend to fall asleep in class, and ever since the Nicholas incident he had watched me even closer.

I hastily opened the paper and set it in my English textbook, so that it looked like I was reading the book (A/N how many times have we ALL done that? lol) The words on the note were in large, neatly written letters; and seemed to jump off of the page.

I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU

Looking up from the paper, I blinked a few times. _What? That was the least important thing in that letter I wrote her._ I looked back down and reread the note, thinking I missed something. I turned it over and then back again, finding the back blank.

I looked over to Sam, who sat there in deep though staring blankly at the board Lancer was writing on. Her eyes were slightly squinted and her face was a little scrunched, as if she were thinking very hard about something. Then, I looked back down at the note (and probably made the same face of Sam).

_Did she not read the rest of the note? How could that be all she had to say about it?_

Then it hit me (ha ha another epiphany). _By Sam saying that she would go to the dance with me, she answered the rest of the note too!_ _I couldn't expect her to write down her every thought about the letter. By saying that she would go with me she: A- forgave me, B- left Nicholas, and I wasn't too sure about C because it didn't mean that she felt the same about me, but two out of three wasn't bad!_

Suddenly, Sam seemed even more amazing to me.

Most girls would have had much different reactions to that letter I gave her. Most girls would have started crying hysterically finding out their boyfriend didn't give a damn about her in the least. Most girls would become extremely angry at the fact that that same boyfriend was using her to make money. I had already known that Sam was _not_ most girls, but now I realized how truly remarkable she was.

She was able to compile all of her feelings into ten words.

She finally noticed that I was staring at her (at the time I hadn't even realized that I was until she did). Again we exchanged smiles, but this time they were not forced.

I looked back at Tucker, who sat a few seats behind Sam. He was focused on his PDA, both thumbs moving at the speed of sound. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of me. Things were back to normal between the three of us; well they were starting to move in that direction at least.

Then I looked at the clock above the door. There was about ten minutes left in class… and Lancer was still teaching at top speed. People around me were scribbling furiously in there notebooks.

I was, for once, well prepared for the final tomorrow. _At least something good came out of that fight with Sam, _I thought optimistically to myself. I decided that I would still attempt to pay attention for the remainder of class.

The bell rang and everyone jumped with surprise, and then began to shove everything into their backpacks.

"Remember people, all English finals are tomorrow. It counts for one-quarter of your final grades!" Lancer shouted about the noise of shuffling papers and zipping backpacks.

Sam and I waited at our desks for Tucker momentarily, but he motioned for us to leave without him and pointed to Valerie. He was apparently going to walk her to her last class of the day.

We nodded and Sam walked out of the classroom, and I followed her (but not before giving Tucker the thumbs-up). Sam stood there waiting for me outside of the class. We stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before she threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." I said, wrapping my arms around her waste.

"I know, Danny. I'm just so relieved you seemed so mad at me the other day and Nicholas was starting to want to get serious and I never really wanted to be with him in the first place because I just wanted to be with you and-" I pulled myself away from her slightly and pushed my lips up against hers, silencing her rambling.

At first she was surprised and froze, but then she loosened and returned the kiss. I pulled away after only a few seconds and she stood still for a moment, her lips still slightly pursed. Then she smiled.

"I can't be late to class again, I was already late this morning because I was having a _chat_ with Nicholas. But I really want to talk to you after school." I grabbed her hands and rubbed them slightly with my thumbs.

"Y-yeah, of co-course," she stuttered, smiling and blushing a little. "Oh, but first I have to go talk to Nicholas. I'm sure he knows that we're threw, but I still want to tell him."

"Ok, but I'm coming with you." She started to protest but I softly kissed her again and started to back away in the direction of my next class. She stood frozen again for a few seconds before smiling and walking away in the direction of _her_ last class.

Neither of us spoke of the Dating Game at that point. I was thankful that she didn't ask me a thousand questions about it as soon as I stepped out of the classroom. She knew that I would fill her in later, and we just took that moment to be happy.

I spent the last period thinking of how Sam would break up with Nicholas. He had to know it was coming, so she wouldn't be surprising him. I was sure that she was thinking about the same thing.

When the last bell of the day rang, everyone rushed out of the class. I walked down the hall and over to my locker. We usually would meet there before walking home, so I figured Sam would find me.

As I finished putting away my books, I shut the locker and leaned my back against it. Coming down the hall to my left, I could see Nicholas' friends. As they passed me, they slowed down and pointed. I few of them got wide-eyed with surprise, and whispered. It was funny when I realized that they were surprised that someone my size had so thoroughly beaten the crap out of Nicholas. I smiled and they hurried the rest of the way to the school exit.

Then I saw Sam, coming from the same direction they had. When she saw me she grinned.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey." Things were a little awkward between us due to the fact that a few hours ago we weren't even on speaking terms, and now we… were. "So, do you know what you are going to say to Nicholas?"

"I think so, but Danny… could I…um… see that proof of the game that you said you had. I would like to know why I'm breaking up with a guy before I do it." I wasn't sure whether she was telling the truth, or she wanted to be sure _I_ was. The smile she gave me told me it was the first one.

"Sure, anything you want Sam," I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the school.

As we walked down the steps of Casper High, hand-in-hand, we received several glances from fellow students. It wasn't surprising, considering the fact that as far as everyone knew she was with Nicholas. Gossip had also spread about him being beaten up in the bathroom, and people were pretty sure that it was me who had done it.

I knew that word of what had gone on in the men's room this morning would spread fast, and I was relieved that I had been the one to tell Sam. We walked across the street to the city park and sat down on a bench under a very large tree.

"Are you sure about this Sam? I mean, you don't have to read this." I pleaded one last time. I really didn't want her to read the rules and the notebook because I knew that it wouldn't be pleasant for her. She nodded.

"Danny I have to. I have to know exactly what that jerk was doing to me." She smiled, but I knew that she was serious.

"Ok," I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the rules paper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yay! I finally got to write some fluffyness! Also I am somewhat relieved to not be torturing Danny so much lol. I am not entirely sure that I will be able to update again until after Thanksgiving weekend, with the madness of family coming to stay and all. But I am sure that if I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to find some time (sheeze I sound like a mafia person lol) Ok, you all know the drill. Review time… that's right move that cursor down… now a little to the left… there, click and review!

True Always

Snapcat


	12. Spanglish

OMG I can't believe that it's been four weeks since I last updated! I guess when I said AFTER Thanksgiving weekend… I meant it! I truly did not intend to wait this long to update, I knew I couldn't update Thanksgiving weekend because the house was too full of people… but then one of my cousins came and had the flu and of course I came down with it and missed most of the next week of school, so I spent all of THAT weekend making up for it, and now my life is merging with my story because I have final comings and have been cramming. (Phew… taking a breath now) So now I am forcing myself to sit down and write. Thanks everyone for sticking with me.

IMPORTANT: This chapter talks a lot about things from the beginning of the story so I suggest that you skim over the first two chapters to really get the most out of this one. I had to go back to those two just to write it so that should tell you something!

Chapter 12: Spanglish

I held the folded paper out to Sam. She hesitated for a couple seconds before reaching out and taking it slowly. She looked up at me and I rubbed her knee softly. Seemingly finding courage, she smiled and hastily opened the paper, as if it were a Christmas card.

My heart suck down into my stomach as her face dropped. I tightened the hand that was still on her knee.

She read on, eyes moving back and forth until finally, she stopped and looked up. I took the paper from her without asking, crumpled it up and attempted to throw it into the trashcan a few feet away. I missed.

"I feel so stupid." Sam leaned back against the bench. I leaned back also and took my hand off her knee and wrapped my arm around her shoulder loosely.

"You're not stupid, Sam. He's the stupid one for even doing that to you in the first place," then I smiled, "But he paid for his stupidity." Sam laughed slightly and then stood up.

"Yeah, well I was still stupid and don't try to argue with me," she grabbed my hands and brought me to my feet, "And now, I would like to go and talk to 'Senior Stupid' himself, please."

"That means 'Mr. Stupid' right?" I asked with fake ignorance. Sam smiled and walked over to where the crumpled paper lied. She stared at it for a split second before picking it up and dropping it into the trashcan, as if it were just some random piece of trash.

"Wow Mr. Fenton, with _those_ skills I think your'e looking at an A+ on your Spanish final!" Sam joked as she walked back over to me and grabbed me by the hand.

"Yep… and that's _Senior_ Fenton, thank you very much." Sam's smile widened and she began to walk in the direction of Nicholas' house, dragging me with her at first.

_God I can't believe she is taking this so well. I mean she seems unhappy about the whole situation, but knowing Sam, I was expecting some anger… _I thought to myself as we neared Nicholas' house.

"Danny?" Sam stopped a few feet away from the steps of his house, "Can I talk to him alone?" She turned and looked at me with a face so serious that is startled me at first.

"Y-yeah Sam, sure. I'll just wait outside for you." She answered with a nod and led me the rest of the way to the door. Sam raised her fist and paused with a sigh before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, Nicholas' appeared in the doorframe with a black eye and swollen lip. Sam cringed somewhat at this site, turned to me, and smiled. Nicholas rolled his eyes and started to shut the door, but I thrust me hand to it before he could close it. Nicholas stopped and started at me, then reopened the door. He looked from me, to Sam, and then down at our intertwined hands.

"Nicholas I need to talk to you. Just for a few minutes." Sam piped up suddenly and broke the heavy silence. Nicholas took a heavy, and obviously painful, breath.

"Alright." He stepped aside to allow Sam to go in, then stopped and looked at me. I took a couple steps backwards and leaned up against the post on the stairs, folding my arms across my chest. He nodded understandingly and shut the door.

About twenty minutes later, the door opened and Sam stepped out and walked down the stairs of the porch. I started to turn and follow her but Nicholas' voice stopped me.

"I was wrong, she really did always like you." And with that he closed the door. (AN: I was going to stop here, but after such a long wait, I decided to go on.)

I stood confused for a second before Sam's beckoning call forced me to move.

"Danny come on, it's getting dark." I joined Sam at the bottom of the stairs on the sidewalk. She let out a sigh of relief and grabbed my hand. "Did you still want to talk?"

"Yeah, can we go to your place? Lord knows what's being tested or probed at my house."

"Sure, lets go."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to her house. Both in deep thought. Earlier when I said that I had wanted to talk to her, I had just wanted to answer any of her questions and make sure that she was ok. But now… I knew that I had to ask her what he meant be that statement.

"Here we are, 'Casa Manson'." Sam opened the oversized doors and led me up the staircase to her room. We took our usual spots on her bed (her at the head, me at the foot). "Ok, lets talk Danny."

"Yeah, ok. I know that a lot has happened between us in the last week or so, but I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out." I was unsure how to start, so I figured that I would make that clear.

"I know, me too."

"Umm… I know that I really shouldn't ask you what you talked to Nicholas about, I mean that _is_ between you and him, but he… said something to me." I was looking Sam right in the eyes, and could see the look of surprise.

"Really? What… did he say?"

"He said that… you had always… always liked me. I was just curious what would prompt him to say that."

"Oh." Sam blushed faintly and then continued. "Look Danny, the main reason that I wanted to talk to him today was to tell him that I was sorry." (AN: another great cliffy that I choose not to leave!)

"What! Sam, _you're_ sorry? Why would _you_ b-"

"Danny just listen, do you remember the day I met Nicholas?" I nodded. "Ok well I don't know if you noticed, but I wasn't in a very good mood that day."

"You were kind of quiet, but-"

"That was because I was trying to decide whether or not to ask you to the dance. When we were studying, I had decided not to… but then when I dropped my books and we had that little moment… oh I don't know, this sounds stupid. I decided to ask at you the nasty burger."

"You didn't ask me to the dance that day."

"I know, I was going to but you were so absorbed in 'Paulina watching' I decided against it. Which was good because as soon as Tucker sat down you started talking about taking her to the dance and I would have looked stupid. That's when I met Nicholas. I thought that maybe if I went on a couple dates with him or something, you might get jealous and… I don't know it all seems so stupid now and-"

"Would you stop saying the word 'stupid' Sam, because no matter what you do you're _not_ stupid. Wow, I mean… so you were using Nicholas the whole time?"

"I was just trying to make you jealous… but then he started to get serious and… you said you saw him kiss me that night, right?" (Insert stomach churn here).

"Um, yeah unfortunately."

"Yeah, that's when I realized that I needed to break it off. But then we had that… that fight and I just couldn't break up with him after that." My mind was spinning with such a downpour of new information.

"So, is that what you told Nicholas? That you were using him… just like he was you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean I guess in the end it's good that he never really liked me." Sam looked down as if she were ashamed. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me.

"Well, you did just what you planned on doing, because I was jealous as hell. I think you saw well enough what it did to me… and then what I did to Nicholas." I laughed as she smiled and fell forward onto me in a hug.

"It's about damn time. You know how long I've had to watch you drool over that whore." Sam smiled into my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah well, maybe some day you'll get to beat her up in a bathroom… it really makes you feel better."

"Ha ha, I wish I could. So, all in all I guess it's good Nicholas showed up."

"Yep, I guess so." She looked up at me and then our lips met in a kiss. I can't tell you how long it lasted, but I can tell you that it was a release of all those built up emotions since probably around when we hit puberty.

"Bye, Sam. See you tomorrow." I called from the bottom of her porch. She smiled and called back

"Yeah, hope your ready for finals!"

"I don't know, but if I fail I might need some consoling!" By now I was slowly walking away. I heard her yell from behind me in mock anger

"Danny Fenton, don't you make me wish that you'll fail!"

"That's '_Senior_ Fenton'!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is the longest I have ever taken to type a chapter. I've been sitting here for four hours and I still don't think that this chapter is very good. Don't you like how I am slowly explaining everything from the beginning of the story in these last couple chapters? Lol ok, you all know what to do now! Review review REVIEW! Love to all of you who are moving you cursor down to that little button! Christmas is coming and I am worried about my ability to update but I promise to try.

True Always

Snapcat.


	13. Finally Finals

Hello everybody! (yawn) I find myself up at, lets see… 6:53 am typing this. For me this is extremely early, but I was struck with inspiration last night at about midnight and of course wanted to type this as soon as possible.

I'm sad to see this story is almost over, but there is still a chapter or two left so… lets not think about that yet. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13: Finally Finals

"Damn it, Jazz!"

That was the only thing running through my head as my alarm clock shrieked at me an hour earlier than it should. I slammed the 'off' button and rolled over, with all intensions of regaining my lost hour of sleep. At that point, Jazz came up to my door (skipping, I can only assume).

"Danny, are you up yet?" came her muffled voice through the door.

Last night, I had come home in an unusually good mood. Jazz, of course, questioned me about my day. I tried to fill her in on everything that had happened between Sam and I, but Jazz being…Jazz, she wanted to know every detail for psychological scrutiny. The only thing that I had wanted to do was go up in my room, and sleep (it had been a long day). So I reminded her of the finals that we _both _had the next day, and that I wanted to 'be sure and be up early tomorrow'. Big mistake.

I slowly rolled out of bed and shuffled my way to the door. I swung it open and glared at Jazz with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm up… an hour too early! I'll see you in sixty minutes." I tried to close the door, but Jazz stopped it with her foot.

"Danny, you said yourself that you wanted to be up early (oh, the irony… I was just trying to get sleep). Besides, you're already out of bed and I've got coffee already made downstairs and I could help you study some. We both know that finals hasn't been your main focus these past few days."

The only thing that registered in my mind at that point was 'coffee' and 'downstairs'. Before you could say 'much needed caffeine' I was downstairs pouring myself a cup of coffee. Jazz wasn't far behind me, coming down the stairs and grabbing a textbook out of my backpack.

"Ok, Danny (it was like she had me cornered). What part of Algebra do you need help with?" she asked, sitting down in the seat across from me.

"I don't." I said into my coffee mug. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Danny, finals are twenty percent of your final semester grade! You can't take this lightly."

"Jazz, I know that normally when I say that I don't need help it's not true, but trust me… I've studied for _all_ my finals." I set down my, now empty coffee mug, and gave her that 'trust me' look. Jazz slid the book back into my backpack and then got up to pour herself a cup of coffee, and refilled mine.

"Danny, I have to ask… when did you study?" she sat back down in her seat, gripping her mug tightly with both hands.

"After my fight with Sam. I had to do something to get Nicholas off my mind, and I can honestly say that it was the most studying I have ever done on my own freewill." She smiled and decided to let it go.

"So…" Now normally when Jazz tries to start a conversation it's either A: boring, B: confusing, C: self-absorbed, or D: embarrassing. Which leads to E: me not paying attention, but this morning she hit pay dirt. "Are you ready for the End of the Year dance?"

My eyes widened. I had forgotten about the dance. "Oh, um… I know that I'm taking Sam."

"Well that part is obvious, but what about a tux?"

"I figured that I would just wear the one from the last dance. That's ok, right?" I had learned from experience that a guy's idea of an 'ok clothing decision' wasn't always _ok_.

"Yeah, that'll work (insert huge sign of relief). What about transportation, do you need me to… drive… you?" she trailed off at the end, realizing that I had that area covered.

Then, the morning silence was broken by the sound of my dad tromping downstairs. In a blur of orange he rushed down into the basement. Jazz and I exchanged confused looks.

"It worked!" In another haze of orange he came running back into the kitchen, holding a Fenton thermos with what looked like a flashlight attached to it instead of a lid. "Maddie, it worked!" He shouted in the direction of the stairs. My mom appeared standing next to him in an instant.

"What worked, dear?" she asked, taking her hair out of a ponytail and pulling the hood/goggles of her blue hazmat suit over her head.

"The Fenton 'self-sucking' thermos!" he announced loudly. "The new attachment I fixed onto it worked! Now all you have to do is flip this switch (as he flipped it and pointed the thermos at the wall, a large circle of light appeared on the wall) and any ghost that passes inside that circle will automatically be sucked into the thermos! And look, it caught one over night! I set it facing the ghost portal." He pointed happily to the small screen on the thermos that read '1'.

"That's great, dear. We can take the ghost out and examine it after breakfast." My mom said, taking out a box of cereal.

"Oh… why do we have to wait until _after_ breakfast?" With that he slammed the thermos down on the table, and inadvertently pushed the 'release' button. And then-

"BEWARE!" The box of cereal levitated from my mom's hand and into the Box Ghost's. "Once I have emptied the contents from this box, and removed the wonderful 'prize inside', it shall be mine!"

I slammed my head onto the table. Around me I could hear shouts of 'I've got him, honey!' among other noises. Then, silence. When I looked up I saw my mom holding the Fenton Portable Portal and my sister and dad covered in green ecto-goo.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school" With that I left the room, hearing Jazz yell something about them not creating a 'safe home environment'.

* * *

When I heard the doorbell ring, I came rushing downstairs. When I opened the door I saw, for the second day in a row, only one of my friends. Today Tucker was the one missing. Sam smiled and I shut the door behind me. 

As we got to the bottom of the steps I took both her hands in mine, and using them as leverage I pulled closer to me and pressed my lips against hers. At first she was surprised and stood there, stiff as a two-by-four. Then I released her hands and wrapped mine around her waist. She finally loosed and returned the kiss, draping her arms around my neck.

It was such and amazing feeling; being able to kiss her like this and not having that nagging thought in the back of my mind that it was only a fake-out make-out. Also the knowledge that there were more times like this to come wasn't so bad either.

Breaking away for breath, we didn't move from our embrace. She tightened her grasp around my neck so that she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." She laughed quietly into my ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." We finally left each other's arms.

"Do I want to know why Jazz was yelling?" she asked, taking my hand.

"Two words: Box Ghost." I shook my head. She smiled and we started off to school.

"Where's Tucker?"

"With Valerie." She answered with a tone of astonishment. "I can't believe that lame plan worked on her, or at least it has so far. He hasn't asked her to the dance yet." We laughed at Tucker and his…Tuckerness.

Now we thought that we had received a lot of stares yesterday, but it was nothing compared to today. As soon as we reached the steps of Casper High, fellow students pointed and whispered without any discretion.

Apparently, word of Nicholas'… disheveled appearance had spread and people were piecing everything together. Sam's reaction to it all was simply classic. She smiled to the spectators and would even wave occasionally.

It was only our guess as to whether Nicholas had told his friends how Sam had used him… our guess was no.

It didn't take long to notice that someone (cough… Tucker…cough) had distributed copies of the Dating Game rules. All over school, girls were upset that they had fallen prey to it. Guys were bummed they had never played it. And in the middle of it all, Sam and I acted oblivious to the whole ordeal.

We walked through the halls nonchalantly, making our way to Sam's locker, and then mine. Tucker found us as I was digging through my locker for a Fenton thermos. (I was praying that I had one in there, because my dad was bound to turn all of the ones in our house into some other kind of invention.)

"Looks like you two, and Nicholas, are the talk of the school." Tucker said, leaning back against the locker next to mine.

"Looks like." I responded, digging shoulder depth into my locker.

"You certainly seem excited about it." He stated sarcastically. Sam sighed,

"We've got more important things to think about than what the robots at this school say about us. Right, Danny?"

"…Uh huh…got it!" I emerged from the depths of my locker holding a fairly dented Fenton thermos above my head. Which might not have been the best idea, because it caused the people around me to point and whisper even more. I quickly stuffed in into my backpack and shut my locker.

"So Tucker, pop the question yet?" He looked confused at first, but then understood what Sam meant.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the opportune moment. This morning she was all freaked out about the first day of finals, so I figured I should wait. Speaking of which, how are you guys feeling about finals?"

"I'm feeling fine… but I'm not too sure about _Senior_ Fenton over here." Sam grinned at me and I blushed slightly.

"N-no! I'm perfectly prepared." I said, regaining my composure.

"Ok… probably shouldn't ask." Tucker laughed.

Then the bell rang out through the halls, followed by gasps and groans from the entire student body. Lancer's voice could be heard, though a megaphone I might add, over the chaos.

"Move people, move! I don't want any tardies on final days! That bell means get to class not… how do you kids say it… chill-in with your homies! (A/N I know that that was Vlad's line, but I couldn't help myself lol)

"Better go. Good luck guys!" Tucker called as he disappeared into the sea of students. I pulled Sam back up against the lockers with me and held her close. She laughed,

"You heard Lancer, Fenton. No 'chilling-in'." She kissed me suddenly, and then pulled away and left before I knew what hit me.

* * *

I walked the rest of the way to my history class in a daze. Everything was going so great. All I could think about was Sam, and the dance, _dancing_ with Sam at the dance. As I sat down in my history class, I didn't hear any of the instruction that Mr. Fowler gave about today's part of the final. 

This was the beginning of my problem.

As I snapped back to reality, I looked down at the final and was a bit confused. I looked around the class and found everyone with their heads down, and their pencils moving at top speed. I looked up at the board and written in giant letters was NO TALKING.

_I guess we've started the final_, I concluded. I opened the thick packet and began to read the first question, but before I could even get to the multiple-choice answers thoughts of Sam's eyes entered my head.

I must have sat there for several minutes, head in hand daydreaming about all shades of violet before Mr. Fowler cleared his throat loudly, catching my attention.

Crap, I need to pay attention to the final! I mentally kicked myself. Just stop think about Sa…(can you say 'bye-bye attention'?)

This time I caught myself before catching the attention of the teacher with my zoning. Do I dare look at the clock? Darn it! I've already wasted twenty minutes… focus Fenton. I was able to work steadily for the rest of the multiple-choice questions. But when I reached the short-answer must have zoned off planning how I was going to get Sam and I to the dance because when I came to, there was a small puddle of drool on my desk.

Damn! This is so the last time I zone out…wrong.

I don't know how I managed to do it but I finished the first day portion of the final before the period was over. Though, not by much because I no sooner placed my packet on Mr. Fowler's desk and the bell rang.

I thought I would be able to get away without getting reprimanded for taking to long, wrong again. "Maybe you would finish sooner if you gave the test at least half of your attention, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Fowler said, looking over a piece of paper he had been reading.

"S-sorry. I've had… a lot on my mind lately, is all."

"Quite." He responded, laying the paper he had been reading down in front of him. Even upside down I recognized it as the rules to the Dating Game.

I blushed slightly and before I had even made it all the way out of the classroom, another teacher walked up to Mr. Fowler, pointed at me, and whispered.

_Ah geeze… come on!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow, I guess I get distracted as much as Danny because it is freaking 3:30! My mom is baking for Christmas and I kept getting up from the computer to help… and lick some of the spoons…lol. Ok, this story is wrapping up and I need to hear what you think now more than ever! Your responses will tell me whether to begin to think of a sequel. If I get enough feedback, then I will wrack my brain on ideas. If not…well I think you get the idea. MERRY CHRISTMAHANZAKWANZICA EVERONE!

True Always

Snapcat


	14. To All My Frustrated Readers

Ok… lots to say, but first I just want to tell you all that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story! I have been super busy lately. (New years parties, dress shopping, formal dances, mountain gliding, catching the flu…making up school after catching the flu.) You name it, it's gotten in the way of me updating. ALSO, I can't update if I somehow found the time to sit and type for a few hours because I've been too busy to think of a perfect ending for this story. I hate to be the kind of author who takes for freaking ever to update, but I guess for the end of this story I will be. I know I'm writing this on a Saturday (which is my update day), but my dad is leaving for Hawaii for a job and I know I won't be able to write this weekend. I promise you all that this week I will try my best to think of the next (and possibly last) chapter… but please all of you who have ever had writer's block, bear with me. I love all my readers (in the 'you guys rock' way… not the creepy restraining order way).

I'll leave you with this quote that made me happy and want to throw the TV out the window at the same time…

_Technus: I wonder who will miss you more. The angry ghost hunter, or the frustrated little Goth girl who can't admit her feelings!  
Danny: What are you --  
Technus: Ah, well. Nothing you need to worry about now._

True Always,

Snapcat


	15. Developing Relationships

Hey there readers! (Dodges random objects being thrown at my head.) I hate how long it took me to write this chapter! As I hope you read in my message I left weekend before last, I have been busy dealing with life. I planned to update last weekend, but my parents decided to 'surprise' me by signing me up for an online driver's ed class. So instead of coming up with any kind of idea for the end of this story… I took the course all week after school and homework. (But on the lighter side, I shall be mobile within the next week or so!)

As I've said before, I never sit down with a definite plan of what to write; it just comes out. So hopefully I will finish this chapter (and maybe the story… I have no clue yet) tonight.

See you at the other side of the chapter folks!

Chapter 14: Developing Relationships

The next few periods were much like the first; me trying to concentrate on the final, and all but failing at doing so. It was a good thing that I was well prepared, or it would have been a _total_ disaster.

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch, I walked to my locker, much like every other day. My locker was jammed, much like it is every day. Sam met me at my locker, much like she does every day. Then she squeezed in between the locker, and me, stopping inches in front of my face… not like every other day.

She smiled at me expectantly and I got the message instantly. I placed one hand against the lockers and the other on her cheek as she smiled into the kiss happily.

As we broke apart seconds later, she promptly turned to my locker and (after two turns and a pull) opened it with ease… much like she does every day.

Without a word she stepped aside and allowed me to begin replace my materials from the first half of the day for the second set.

"So, how did your first few finals go?" she questioned with a bit of a laugh.

"F-fine. Just fine!" You see, the thought of telling Sam that I couldn't stop thinking about her every two seconds just seemed a bit… embarrassing.

"That's good…" Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot as I continued to fumble clumsily with my study notes.

It may seem weird to you, considering the fact that Sam is my best friend. But the truth is that we were both so…(what's a good word?), insecure around each other for a few days.

Taking a friendship to 'the next level', as cheesy as it sounds, _is_ really scary. Sam says it's why she waited so long to tell me about her feelings.

So, as I was saying. I realized that I needed to break the silence. I wanted to say something smooth and debonair, but all that I could think of was

"How did your finals go?" Sam jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice and looked up from the spot on the ground she had been staring at.

"Huh? Oh, umm… fine. I know that I didn't _fail _any of them at least." She added with a laugh.

"That's always a plus." I grinned as a slammed my locker shut.

"Sure is." She said as she walked forward towards me and only stopped when she collided with me in a tight hug.

I buried my face into her shoulder and allowed her hair to fall leisurely into my face. It smelled strongly of lilac and made me want to melt.

Suddenly, I felt myself being watched and a looked up lightly to see Tucker and Valerie standing a few feet away; both wearing knowing smirks.

"If you two are through here," Sam jumped and turned around quickly at the sound of Valerie's voice. "I would like to get to lunch, I'm starving."

"Oh, so you are e-"

"Eating with you guys? Yes." Valerie finished Sam's sentence hastily.

"Oh, ok then. Hey, I have to ask you something about art finals." Sam stated, and with that, she and Valerie began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

Tucker hung back while I picked my backpack up off of the floor and slung it over my shoulder. We then began to walk a little ways behind the girls; out of earshot at least.

"So… are you going to ask her to the dance at lunch today?" I asked him with a bit a nudge.

"_Yes_, and don't pressure me," he joked, "I don't work well under pressure."

"Whatever, Tuck." I laughed.

"You and Sam seem to be getting cozy together. I told you you two would end up together, but you just wouldn't listen. But who was right in the en-"

"I get it Tuck, it get it."

We turned into the cafeteria and Valerie (who brought a sack lunch), went over and sat at our table.

I cleared my throat loudly and pushed Tucker in the direction of the table.

"I'm _going_!" he said with hushed emphasis.

I turned around to see that Sam had already gone to the salad bar line. So I trudged off to the 'normal' food.

Over my shoulder I glanced back to see Tucker and Valerie. Things seemed to be going smoothly until, SPLASH (insert cringe here).

Tucker, while trying to be smooth and lean against the table, slipped and knocked Valerie's water all down the front of her.

_Oh geeze Tuck, real smooth_. I mentally scoffed.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't scream and curse him out (or sick a steroid cramming football player on him like she did me when I spilled something on her).

She simply fussed with her shirt and allowed him to help her clean up the mess.

"Hey kid!" the cranky old lunch lady snapped, "Meatloaf or mashed potatoes?"

"Oh, umm. Mashed potatoes, please." She then proceeded to dump an undistinguishable mass onto my tray. "Thanks."

As I turned around to head over to the table, I could see that Sam had joined in with the clean-up job and the table was pretty much dry. So much could not be said for Valerie, however.

I set down my tray and grabbed some of the soaking paper towels that had been used to mop up the mess and started to walk off to dump them in the trashcan.

Tucker caught up with me and beamed widely.

"She said yes!" he cheered quietly.

"Even after you flooded her clothes?"

"No no, I asked her _before_ I did that. I was standing up to go and get in the food line when I did that. She even seemed really happy that I asked her!"

"That's great, Tuck. Might I suggest that you steer clear of punch and otherwise liquid substances while at the dance, though?" I teased as we dumped the sopping towels into the trash.

We looked back at the table and saw that the water was cleaned up, and that Sam had sat down to eat her lunch.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat before lunch is over." Tucker said in a hasty voice, and was gone before I could reply.

As I neared the table, Valerie stood up and began to walk out of the cafeteria. I sat down and Sam answered my question before I asked it.

"She went to go try to dry off with one of those hand dryers in the bathroom." I made an 'o' with my mouth and started to eat my… lets just call it food.

"So Tucker's taking Valerie to the dance, apparently." Sam mused, as she crunched on a carrot.

"I've gotta hand it to him. He did exactly what he planned on doing."

"Oh, Valerie asked me if you and I needed a ride to the dance… yeah, I didn't think so 'Superman'." Sam joked as she saw me slowly shaking my head 'no'. "So are you picking me up at my house?"

"Yeah, just be ready by 7:00 ok?"

"Alright, easy enough. You know, I could have a limo drive us if you wanted. If would impress everyone."

"My way is better; it'll impress you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All right, I guess I still have another chapter to wring out of this story. Sorry that this chapter was short but, like I said I still am unsure how to end it and this is really just a filler chapter. Ok, review please. This close to the end I really need to know what you guys think. If you have ideas, tell me! I very well may use them because I am sooo very blocked right now. I need support from my loving readers! (Makes puppy dog face) You all can't resist the 'review please' face! Lol

True Always

Snapcat


	16. PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ!

I know you all must hate me for all but abandoning this story… but I have a really good reason. I want you to picture the one person (guy, girl, whatever) that you are absolutely smitten with, would give anything to have, but feel they are completely unattainable. Ok, now imagine finding out that that person has felt the same about you longer than you have them. That's what happened to me! I have been completely and happily occupied with the boyfriend of my dreams, and have had no time for almost anything else. I promise I WILL finish this story… but please understand my delay. Love to all my readers!

True Always,

Snapcat


	17. HELLO AGAIN READERS!

Haha hello again fanfiction readers! I'm not even sure if anyone has read my story anytime recently or if anyone even remembers it… it WAS over three years ago now right? But as I was flipping through the channels I saw that Danny Phantom was on and it brought me back to when I loved that show sooo much haha… and reminded me of my story The Epiphany.

I feel the need to apologize for never ending this story… I got so caught up in that (now very over) relationship that I stopped watching DP altogether… especially since they cancelled it. A lot has changed since I left you all the message of how I got the "boyfriend of my dreams" or some crap like that haha…

BUT… if there are still people out there who care about this story and its non-existing last chapter, I think I may finish it. BUT if know one really cares anymore (and I would completely understand by the way) then this will be my final act in updating The Epiphany.

So guys just let me know. If I get enough response then I will finish what I started… (being that I'm now in college and haven't watch DP so long I may need some suggestions.)

Now I'm off to completely reread my story and laugh of my 15 year-old self haha.

Still love all my readers,

Snapcat


End file.
